My Best Friend
by DSalvatoresGirl
Summary: Everyone has a best friend...Someone you can confide in...Someone who will be there for you no matter what...But what happens when you realize that you're in love with your best friend? Find out how Caroline deals with her feelings for her best friend, Nik, and all the drama that comes along with it.
1. Our Meet Cute

When you have a best friend, you have a person that you can share anything with…Well almost anything…

When I say _almost, _I mean that for some sets of best friends, you can't share absolutely everything…

As for me, there is one thing I just couldn't tell my best friend.

I couldn't tell him because I thought that I might scare him away…

I know you might be wondering, what the hell could scare a best friend away?

Well…I'm in love with my best friend.

There it is. My one big secret.

I couldn't tell him, I know I couldn't.

If I did…He could walk away and never speak to me again or he could tell me that we have to stay friends, which could make things very awkward.

Either way…I didn't want to lose him. I never want to risk losing him.

I've already lost him once and I don't want to have to go through that again…

Sorry…I'm getting ahead of myself here…Let's go back to how we met.

* * *

Walking through the school halls, I began to unlock the doors to each classroom.

This was my first real "job"…If you could call it that. I mean, this is all on a volunteer basis. I'm just doing this to help Mrs. Lockwood, my mother's dear friend.

Fiddling with the keys, I saw a few teachers going into some of the classrooms I just unlocked, all were wearing smiles.

I went to the next classroom and unlocked the door, noting that this classroom was rather stuffy, I went to the AC unit and turned it on.

"Thank you. This room is always the hottest in the building, usually the teacher has to turn it on herself." Carol Lockwood said while walking into the classroom, very nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Oh well…I noticed so I turned it on myself." I smiled at her as I put the keys in my pocket.

She nodded and smiled, "Thank you for this, Care. You have no idea how grateful I am…Not many people really like this…Being a TA and all."

I shook my head a little, "It's not that hard. I like it…Being able to help out."

"I'm glad…Could you help sign up kids today?"

"Of course, no problem." I smiled as I left the classroom behind Mrs. Lockwood.

* * *

Writing down a note for Mrs. Lockwood while hanging up the phone, I noticed a little girl running into the office.

"Hi Caroline!" Little Anna chirped as she ran in.

With a smile, I stood and went to the little girl and hugged her, "My Mini Me!" I said, using the nickname I gave her last year, she was literally a tiny version of myself.

Her blonde locks were braided today, her blue eyes shining with excitement, "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, did your mom already sign you up?" I asked as I kissed her forehead.

She nodded, "Yup. I just wanted to see you before going to the cafeteria."

"Oh alright. Well go on, before Miss Carol freaks out when she notices you're missing."

"Okay! Bye!" She said as she ran out and down the hall.

I smiled and went back to the desk, looking through all the sheets, I heard footsteps coming and looked up.

For a moment I was frozen, this man that just walked into the office was…so handsome. He had beautiful dirty blond curls, a lean body and a face that male models would kill for.

I quickly replaced my ogling eyes and drooling mouth with a helpful smile.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely, thankful that my voice didn't quiver or crack or anything else equally embarrassing.

"Yes, I wanted to know if I could sign up my younger sister for classes…" He said with a hint of shyness.

Oh dear Jesus, that accent just made my heart go into overdrive! But keeping my composure, I nodded, "Sure. How old is she?"

"8." He responded promptly.

"Perfect. I'm sure we can put her in one of the classes probably today, since they don't start for another hour. Her name?" I ask as I wrote down on my notepad.

"Rebekah…Rebekah Mikaelson."

I nodded, writing her name down. I looked around the desk and picked up an application. "Well, I think all you need to do is fill this out and bring it back to me. If you need any help, just holler for me." I smiled as he took the paper from me.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a small smile and began to leave.

Be still my heart, his rear end was the one thing my eyes couldn't look away from.

The only thing stopping me was him turning around, for a moment my heart froze, thinking I had been caught staring.

I breathed a sigh of relief when he said, "I just realized I didn't introduce myself…" He came over to me and extended his hand, "I'm Niklaus."

"I'm Caroline." I smiled while shaking his hand, his very warm hand.

"And you work here?" He asked with a smile.

I shrugged, "As a volunteer…I barely started today."

"Well for starting today, you're doing a good job."

I blushed, "Thank you…It's kind of an easy job, if you like kids."

He looked at me with a sly smile, "I like kids…I think they're cute."

"Is that your sneaky way of saying you'd like to volunteer and help me?" I said, crossing my arms and smiling at him.

He chuckled, _dimples…_ "Not very sneaky right? But yes, that's what I'm saying."

I couldn't help but giggle like a school girl, _Ugh embarrassing. _"Well, I'll talk to Mrs. Lockwood about it. Maybe I could convince her that I need the help."

"Thank you…I just want to get out of the house…Since school is over, it's quite boring. And all the jobs in town don't really want to hire me."

"Well I'm very sure that will change." I smiled at him.

"I hope you're right." He must've realized that he still had the application to fill out, because he looked at the paper and smiled sheepishly. "I should go fill this out."

I nodded a little, "Okay…I'll see you around."

"Bye, Caroline." He said before walking out, passing Mrs. Lockwood.

I quickly looked down at the desk, trying to make myself look busy.

"Any new sign ups?" She asked while walking in.

I nodded while handing over the stack of apps. "All signed up, I'm just waiting on one…Mrs. Lockwood…Would it be okay if I had another volunteer helping me?"

"I suppose…Yes if there's a volunteer willing…I'll go and make sure all the kids are in their classrooms." She said before disappearing again.

I sighed and started spinning in the chair, all I have to do is wait for Niklaus…

What kind of name is that anyway? It's like the ancient version of Nicholas…Why would his mother use that version of the name?

Well, I'm not really one to talk about names. Caroline Beth Forbes…I sound like an old cat lady.

I wish I could change my name…Something more…fun…Like Candice…Candice Forbes…That sounds attractive.

"Am I interrupting something?" I stopped spinning as I heard the now very familiar voice of Niklaus.

I looked over at him and blushed, "Just doing some ridiculous thinking…While spinning. Trying hard not to puke."

He chuckled, "Well, don't throw up in front of me. I may very well throw up with you."

I giggled, "Alright then…Is the app complete?"

He nodded, handing it over, "Yes."

"Thank you…You can take Rebekah to the cafeteria, that's where all the children are. Mrs. Lockwood is doing a headcount and her legendary lecture starts about right now. She won't mind if she's a little late."

"Alright, I'll go get her. She's waiting in the car with my brother." He said before heading to the door.

"Oh, Niklaus…Mrs. Lockwood said it was alright for you to help me."

He turned to look at me and smiled, "Great…I'll come back here after I drop off Rebekah."

"Okay." I said with a smile.

"And Caroline?" He asked whlie leaning in the doorway.

"Yes?"

He smiled, showing those glorious dimples, "You can call me Nik."

And there goes the blush straight to my cheeks, I know I'm about as res as a tomato now! "Nik...Okay, I'll remember that."

He didn't say anything more, just smiled and walked out.

From that moment on, I knew that Nik would most likely stay in my life for quite some time...

* * *

Little did I know that I just signed myself up for years of smiles, frowns, laughs and tears…

But for _him_…All of it was worth it.

* * *

**A/N: I know...I know I'm supposed to be working on CLC and TA and some Christmas presents but...gah this wouldn't leave me alone...Everytime I would try and write my Christmas present to one of my Bears, I would start writing about this...**

**Yes this is another story...but this one is very dear to my heart...**

**It's...Oh this is going to be embarassing, I'm sure, but this is basically my life...sort of.**

**My RL inspired this story. So don't be too harsh! **

**R&R please! It'd mean alot.**

**And I will be working on my other fics soon. Don't worry, I didn't abandon them! **

**-WeirdOne**


	2. Why You Gotta Be So Mean?

Being Nik's friend could be a bit…tiresome, at times.

We didn't really start off as the best of friends.

In fact, after our little flirty meeting, we sort of started going at each other's throats…

* * *

This ridiculous summer school program has been in full swing for three weeks now and Caroline was beginning to hate it.

"Caroline! I told you to make sure the cafeteria was set up! Nothing is done and the kids are already getting here!" Carol Lockwood yelled from her office.

It took all of Caroline's will power to not yell at the old bat, "I'll get right on it, Carol." She said while walking to the kitchen, muttering to herself.

As she was practically running to the cafeteria, she literally ran into Nik.

"Geez, Caroline, been walking long?" He said sarcastically as he glared at the blushing girl.

"Sorry! I just…Carol has me running around doing her entire job and it's not my fault that you didn't see me!" She replied, feeling completely embarrassed.

"Well you're the one that signed up for this, so stop you're damn complaining." Nik said as he moved away from her and walked away, holding a stack of books.

Caroline frowned a little and shook her head, she had no idea that he would be such a…dick.

She took a deep breath and went and did everything Carol was asking of her.

* * *

"Caroline…That dude is staring at you…" Caroline's brother, Mason, pointed out as they were walking in the parking lot.

Caroline looked to the side and noticed Nik, standing by the school doors, watching her like the creeper he is.

She glared at him and looked away, "He's an ass."

Mason chuckled and shook his head, "Well, he's an ass that can't take his eyes off you."

"Oh whatever." She blushed as she saw the annoying Jamie Wilson running up to her.

"Care! I'm glad I caught you. How've you been?" Matt asked as soon as he was in ear shot.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at him, "I've been great. What about you Jamie?"

"I've been okay…I've missed you. I mean, we haven't talked in ages."

"Yeah…I know, I've been busy. You know, helping Carol out and all. Something I was sure you'd be doing too."

"Well, you know I really don't like taking care of kids. But Mikaelson sure is helping a lot." He said with a bit of resentment.

"What, you have some beef with Nik?" She asked, actually amused.

"I've known him for awhile…He's a dick."

She couldn't help but laugh, "He can be at times…"

Jamie nodded then Caroline heard Mason honk, "Well I gotta go. Bye."

Jamie didn't let her go without a bit of a show, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "I'll see you later."

Caroline held back the bile and went to the car, watching as her older brother laughed his head off.

As she climbed in, she glared at him, "What is so funny?"

"Well, the ass looks very jealous. I mean…If I were him, I would be too. Seeing the girl I like laughing with another guy, then seeing the guy kiss the girl I like." Mason said as he started to drive.

She looked back and noticed that Nik was storming off to his car, she sat straight again and rolled her eyes. "First, he's not jealous. Second, he didn't kiss me. He pecked me on the cheek."

"He kissed you. Just to get a rise out of the other guy. Face it, little sister, you have unknowingly gotten yourself into a love triangle."

She scoffed, but inside she was freaking out.

Jamie had always had a thing for her. Just because she flirted with him once, ONCE, he thinks that she wants to spend freaking eternity with him.

And Nik…Well, at first she had thought there was something there between them…But now, he's so mean to her…Every time she tries to talk to him, he will always interrupt her and make her feel like an idiot for even trying.

"Stop being ridiculous. No one would ever want me, let alone fight over me." Caroline said, showing her ever-present insecurities.

"You seriously don't see yourself clearly." Mason said as he turned onto the highway.

"I guess not…" She shrugged, looking out the window.

* * *

Sitting on her bed, Caroline was sketching on a notepad, letting all her deepest thoughts out onto paper.

She quickly wiped a tear that was falling from her eye as she looked at her latest work…It was of Nik…again. This time it was of him glaring at her.

With an exasperated sigh, she shoved the notepad away and rubbed her face, this whole sketching thing was getting out of hand.

As she got up to go shred or burn the picture, her phone went off, a text lighting up her phone.

She turned and looked, "Well speak of the devil." She said as she reached for her phone and stared at the text.

_I know I've been a jerk. I'm sorry…_

Caroline couldn't help but simply stare at her phone, he was…sorry?

She clicked the button to reply, she sighed and typed a quick reply.

_It's ok…I'm used to it by now._

She stood up and went to her bathroom and started a bath, wanting to relax.

* * *

"What do you mean that you're used to it?" Nik asked the very next day while walking next to Caroline.

"You couldn't have texted back?" She asked sarcastically.

"No. I like to talk face to face when it comes to you."

She looked at him and smiled a little, "Well…It means exactly as it sounds. I'm used to being around mean people."

"Well, that seems a bit wrong."

"I'm related to a lot of mean men and women." She shrugged.

"Aren't we all?"

"Amen to that." She giggled as they walked into Carol's office, prepared to do today's work.

* * *

One simple text changed everything.

He realized that she didn't deserve to be mistreated and she discovered that his cruelty was nothing more than a defense mechanism.

That one apology made them realize that the other wasn't so bad.

One surge of jealousy pushed one to the other.

It always comes down to that doesn't it? Jealousy…

Looks like they had that one simple feeling to thank for their many years together.

* * *

**A/N: This is dedicated to my sister, Yana. She practically begged me for this chapter :)**

**I love you, Baby Bear! DM me after reading!  
**

**And to the rest of you, I'm sorry for the time jump and this small chapter...And yes, I classify this as small.  
**

**R&R please!  
**

**-WeirdOne  
**


	3. An Awkward Turn Of Events

A relationship that has trust and understanding is the key to happiness.

We learned this the hard way…At first we didn't have much of it, but now. That's all we have sometimes and it's the most amazing thing we've ever experienced.

He always knows when I need him, when something is wrong. And I always know when I need to sit with him and just ask if he's okay.

Some people say that this is only for those who are meant to be. And I guess that's right. I feel like I was made to be his. Like he was made to be in my life and make me happy.

The relationship I have with him…It is a relationship I wish for everyone to have.

Everyone deserves someone who will make them smile when all they want to do is cry; someone who will remind them that they are the most important thing when they feel worthless; someone who will want nothing more than to make you happy.

That's what I do for him every single day, and that's what he does for me. And I expect our children…and our children's children to treat their loved ones the same way we treat each other.

Like two people in love should be treated.

* * *

"Oh Sweet Carolineee." Nik said in a song song voice as he slid up to Caroline, who was taking attendance.

She hid her smile as the kids giggled, she turned to him, "Yes, Ole Saint Nik?"

"I have a present for you." He smiled at her as he held something behind his back.

She looked at him suspiciously, "I'll be out in the hall in one minute."

He smirked, "I'll be waiting." He told her before leaving the room.

Little Anna gave Caroline a look and wiggled her eyebrows, Caroline stared at her, "Enough of that, Anna."

Rebekah, who was seated behind Anna, made a face, "Ew. He's my brother. Stop trying to hook him up with Miss Caroline. She could do far better." She said in her little British accent as the rest of the kids laughed.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Okay, enough kids. I'll be right back." She told the young assembly as she put her clipboard down and walked out.

She watched as Nik paced in the hall, nervously, and it looked like he was talking to himself.

Rehearsing a talk maybe?

She made her presence known by clearing her throat while walking out of the room.

He quickly stood straight and faced her, "Hey there."

"Hi…Now what is it you had for me?" She asked coyly, loving how nervous he looked. She could see it in his eyes.

"Well…I know that a couple weeks ago, I was…for a lack of a better word…an ass to you. I do apologize…And to show my apology, I brought you these." He said as he held out two tickets to her.

She took them and looked them over, "You got me tickets to a rodeo?" She said in disbelief as she looked at him.

"Yeah…My aunt sends me tickets every year. She lives in Texas so it's basically a free pass." He shrugged.

"It's in Texas…" She said, realizing he gave her a ticket out of town.

"Yeah, I don't know if you've ever been there, but it's pretty fun. A lot of rides and um, there's two tickets so you can take a friend with you." He said, secretly hoping that she asked him to accompany her.

She smiled, "I've never been anywhere, actually. Have you ever been to Texas?"

"Yes, I usually take Rebekah to Texas during the summer. So I know Texas pretty well."

"Well then, with my luck, if I go alone or with anyone else, we'd get lost in the cacti and cowboy boots. But if I go with you, I think I just might enjoy myself." She said with a smile.

He smiled and nodded, "Well I'd love to."

"Good…So we go when?" She said, looking at the tickets again.

"This coming weekend. Carol knows and says she can manage on her own for one weekend." He told her, already knowing she'd worry about the kids.

She shook her head and smiled, "You are something else. You covered everything?"

"Yup. All you have to do is pack just a little."

"Well I'll get right on it."

"Great." He said with a smile, his dimples showing.

She turned to go back to the classroom but stopped and thought about it for a millisecond. Before he could notice what she was doing, she turned and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him.

Getting over his momentary shock, he hugged her back.

"Thank you…And you're forgiven. I know exactly why you were…an ass to me." She said with a smile before letting him go and going back into the classroom with her clipboard, the tickets in her back pocket.

He let out a breath he had been holding and smiled, "She is way too good for me." He said to himself before walking to Carol's office to hear his next task.

* * *

Caroline was all smiles the rest of the day, the children noticed and knew it had to be because of Mister Nik, so Rebekah got teased all the more.

"Your brother has the hots for the teacher. He's gonna forget all about you, Bekah." One of the kids told her.

Rebekah shook her head, "Shut up! You don't know anything about my brother!"

Caroline heard them and looked over, "Guys, what's the problem?"

"Nothing Miss Caroline." The little kid that was teasing Rebekah said in a too-innocent voice.

Caroline looked at Rebekah, "Bek…You okay?"

Rebekah frowned a little but nodded, she hoped Caroline would notice the teasing, but didn't want to be teased for being a tattle tale.

She noticed, because she used to have that same little frown while growing up, so she smiled and nodded, "Okay then, pay attention now, kids." She said as she continued the lesson.

Rebekah sighed and continued to draw on her piece of paper, wanting to go home.

* * *

"He wants to take you to Texas?" Caroline's mother, Jenna, asked as they sat at the dinner table.

Caroline nodded, "I know, it shocked me too…But I do want to go Mom."

"I don't think it's such a good idea." Caroline's elder brother, Mason, said as he poured himself a glass of water.

"Why not? He's just a friend."

"Yeah. A friend that can't take his eyes off your ass and gets pissed whenever you talk to another guy. Not a good combination, Caroline." Mason said as his sister glared at him.

"He what?" Their father, Alaric, finally spoke up, not liking what his son was saying.

"Oh my god, will you two stop it! He does not stare and he does not get jealous!" Caroline said in an exasperated tone.

"That's not what I saw." Mason said before taking a bite of his pizza.

"It's good if a guy gets jealous. It means he cares about you." Jenna said to Caroline, receiving a look from Alaric.

"What? You get jealous." Jenna told him.

"Yeah, but I'm not exactly rooting for our daughter to be with any guy, jealous or not, Jen." Alaric told her as Mason laughed.

"Okay, let's change the subject." Caroline said as she wiped her hands.

"How about we talk about you leaving the state with a boy you barely know." Alaric said, staring at his daughter.

"I don't barely know him. He's my friend Dad!"

"Well you're not going there alone with him." Alaric said, determined to make his daughter stay clear of the boy.

Caroline gave her mom a pleading look, hoping she got the message.

"How about we compromise?" Jenna said, knowing this meant something to Caroline.

"And how are we going to do that?" Alaric asked, still not happy about any of this.

Jenna thought it over for a moment before a smile overtook her face, "Mason goes with them. Like a chaperone kind of thing. Katherine can tag along too."

"I only have two tickets." Caroline chimed in.

"I'm sure you can buy them right there. It's perfect." Alaric said, finally a smile gracing his face.

Mason shrugged, "I'm sure Kat would like it."

"There. Then it's settled. Care, you and Nik can go, and your brother can tag along." Jenna said, hoping this appeased both Caroline and Alaric.

Caroline nodded a little, "Okay…I'm not all that thrilled about being chaperoned by my annoying older brother and my soon to be sister in law." She said with a sigh.

Mason rolled his eyes, "Well too bad, I don't like it either but I'm going. I'll even tell Jamie about it." He said with a smirk.

Caroline was about to say something before Jenna and Alaric broke up the almost fight with a "Shut up and eat your dinner."

The teenagers both grumbled and ate their food, not all that happy with the night's turn of events.

* * *

Yes, our first date will be chaperoned. I'm sure we'll make this happen with our kids one day too…I mean this first date was something special.

It was the start of what we are today and if that first date helped us get here, then why wouldn't we want our kids to be the same way?

* * *

**A/N: Finally I updated this. Sorry for the wait.**

**R&R please :D  
**

**-WeirdOne  
**


	4. You Understand Me

Did I ever mention that I'm kind of sick?

It's nothing too serious...It worries Nik a lot, but I'm okay. I just take a few pills everyday and I'm good...

He started to find out on our first date...I didn't want to tell him and have him laugh or make fun of me for being sick, but he didn't...

He makes me feel like nothing is wrong with me. Like I'm normal...Like I'm healthy...And I hope I make him feel the same...

You'll find out about that later...Right now...Let's go back to our first date, where mostly everything started to develop...

* * *

As the plane landed, Caroline looked around and frowned at Nik, "Where are the cacti and cowboys?"

He laughed, "Don't stereotype, Babe. We're in the part of Texas where there are buildings and regular people. Sorry if you were expecting horses, carriages and tumbleweeds." He teased her.

Caroline gave him a look, "You don't have to make fun of me. You sound like an asshole." She told him while crossing her arms.

"You realize you blink every time you use a curse word? It's like your body is rejecting the curse." He laughed.

"Not funny, Nik." She said, standing and getting her carry-on bag.

"It was kind of funny." He told her, getting his own bag.

Mason and Katherine walked up to them, being seated a few rows behind them. "Ready to rodeo?" Mason asked.

"I guess so…" Caroline said, wishing her brother and his fiancé were somewhere else. She kind of wanted to be alone with Nik.

"Then let's go." Nik said as they got off the plane and went toward a cab that was waiting for them.

* * *

"Oh my gosh…This is like something out of the movies." Caroline said in amazement as they walked into the carnival area of the rodeo.

Nik smiled at her, happy that Mason and Katherine went their own way, leaving them alone for the time being, "Well, I'm glad you like it. Want to get on a ride?" He asked, gesturing to all the roller coasters and rides.

"Yeah! Let's get on that one!" She said, pointing to the Pirate Ship.

"Okay, let's go." He said, going toward it, he held his hand out to her and she took it, smiling happily.

(insert line here)

"Okay, I changed my mind. I don't want to do this." Caroline said as she held his hand, sitting in the Pirate Ship and waiting for it to start.

"Just hold my hand. It's just a ride." Nik told her as the ride started.

Swinging back and forth, going higher and higher, you could hear laughs and screams from everyone on the ride.

Nik was laughing and holding onto Caroline's hand, at first she was screaming, but now she was laughing. She was enjoying herself, he was glad to see that.

He had never really heard her laugh before, it was a nice sound. A sound he could grow accustomed to.

As the ride ended, she smiled at him, "We need to do that again!" She giggled.

"We will, let's go on a few other rides first." He smiled at her.

"Okay." She giggled as they stood and got off the ride with him…Still holding his hand.

"Look! They have cute little stuffed animals! I want a cow, please? Win me a cow?" She asked as they walked past a game booth.

"A cow? Just a cow?" He asked, amused at her choice.

She nodded, "I like cows…They're cute."

"Okay." He said as he went over and started playing the game.

After a few minutes, he came back to her with a stuffed cow, "There you are, Darling." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." She said with a smile before reaching up and kissing him on the cheek, making him smile even more.

* * *

Walking around, eating some cotton candy, they started to talk.

"So…you said that you knew why I was such an ass…Care to share it with me?" Nik asked her, swiping another bit of her cotton candy.

"You're mean to anyone you don't trust. You're mean because you'd rather hurt someone before they can hurt you." She said to him, staring at her cotton candy.

"How spot on you are…" He said, wrapping his arm around her, "You are the only one who understands me." He said with a teasing smile.

She wrapped her free arm around him, "That's me. Understanding people who don't like to trust."

"It's not that I don't like to trust. It just takes me awhile to trust."

"So you trust me now?" She asked, looking at him.

"That I do. I think you're about the only real friend I have." He said with a small smile.

"I'll gladly take place as your only friend." She said with a smile, looking up at him.

"Well, only friend, I hear a concert going on. Do you fancy dancing?" He asked her.

"That I do." She giggled as they went to concert area, hearing the band start.

They danced that night, they laughed and enjoyed each other's company. It was the one single night that they both felt like they had someone else who really wanted to be with them.

As he twirled her underneath the stars, she realized that she wanted to spend so much more time with him.

While she clung to him and had her arms around him, he wished that they could do this more often…He could grow used to being with her.

* * *

"I think it's about time to go to the hotel. It's pretty late." Mason said as he walked up to them, Katherine by his side.

She was holding onto an oversized teddy bear while Caroline had her one little cow. She smiled, realizing the differences between the couples.

She did love the simpler things. Besides, where the hell would she put an oversized bear?

"Alright…We should pick up some dinner…I mean…Care, you have to eat so you can t-." Katherine said, but was interrupted by Caroline.

"I'm fine. I'll order room service at the hotel if I get hungry." She said with a tight lipped smile. "Are we ready to go then?"

Nik looked at her curiously, he made a mental note to ask her what Katherine meant.

Mason sighed, "You know what mom and dad said, you need to eat regularly."

"I'm fine. I've been snacking all day so I'm good. Let's go." Caroline said, losing her patience as she walked away from her brother and sister.

Nik followed her, "What was that about?"

"It's nothing…My parents worry that…I have some eating disorder." She said with a shrug, hoping that he believed her.

She noticed Mason and Katherine following them, probably wanting to force a meal down her throat.

She walked towards the parking lot, happy to see a few cabs waiting.

"And do you?" He asked, "I mean, no offense. Just a question."

She laughed, "I don't have an eating disorder. My parents are just way too worrisome." She said, glad that he was believing her.

"Well we all have crazy parents." Nik said with a laugh.

"Yeah…How crazy are yours?"

"My mom isn't too bad, she pays more attention to my little sister and older brother." He said with a shrug.

"And your dad?" She asked.

"Long gone. I don't really talk to him. Whenever I do, it results in a fight."

She looked at him, "Well, I'm sorry…He doesn't know the awesome son he's missing."

He chuckled, "Thanks. I think my awesomeness might have just ran him away."

"It's not your fault…We can't really control what our family does…Sometimes we just have to roll with it." She said, looking at him as they walked up to one of the cabs.

"I like this side of you. Completely insightful and all therapist like." He said, teasing her.

She smiled, "My license comes in the mail next month."

He laughed as he opened the door for her.

She went to get in the cab but felt her world tilting from side to side, she put her hand on the roof of the car to try and steady herself. "Oh not now, please…" She whispered to herself as she felt the dizzy spell begin to slowly go away.

She felt a hand on her arm, she looked up slowly, fighting the nausea, seeing it was Nik, "I'm fine…" She whispered, thankful that the dizziness was going away.

"You sure? You're pale…" He said with concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine…All the rides and I guess…jetlag…caught up to me. Sorry." Caroline said with a small smile, getting in the car.

Nik noticed Mason and Katherine staring with worry etched on their faces, he saw Katherine put a restraining hand on Mason's arm as they climbed into the other cab.

Something was wrong…Why is she lying to him?

He planned to ask them later, but first he had to get to the hotel, so he climbed into the cab, sitting next to Caroline.

Caroline looked over to him, after he gave the driver the address of the hotel, smiling sheepishly. He heard her phone go off and she quickly pulled it out, reading it she sighed.

"I'm kinda hungry…Can we stop and get something?" She asked him while typing a reply.

"Sure." He said, giving the driver new directions. "Are you okay?" He asked her again.

"Yeah…Just got hungry." She said with a small smile.

He nodded a little and saw the cab, with Mason and Katherine, was following them. Family dinner, I guess.

* * *

They picked up burgers and went to the hotel afterwards. Nik noticed that Caroline's complexion was considerably better. She seemed to have a small blush, so that was good.

As they walked up to their room, he heard Caroline and Mason arguing quietly from behind him.

"You need to eat regularly. You're gonna end up fainting again." Mason whispered to her.

"Right. I need to eat and save you the embarrassment of explaining your sickly sister. Sorry, Mas, I must've forgotten." Caroline said in a sneer.

Mason sighed and didn't say anything else as they neared their hotel rooms.

Caroline went over to Nik, "Goodnight…See you in the morning."

"Goodnight…" He said to her, worried now about her being "sickly"…

Caroline quickly went into the room as Katherine opened the door for her.

Mason opened the other hotel room and walked in.

"What's wrong with her?" Nik asked, finding himself worried for more worried about her than he thought possible.

"That's something she has to tell you…" Mason said as he went into the restroom.

Great…Add to his worry why don't you?

* * *

"Why did you guys have to do this in front of him?" Caroline asked as she sat on the bed with her sister.

"You know Mason. He was having a panic attack every time you two would get on a ride. He's worried about you. We both are." Katherine said as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"But I didn't want him to know yet. I mean…It's embarrassing to even explain. Then the sympathetic looks when I do tell someone. It's so annoying!" Caroline whined as she laid on the bed.

"Well have you been taking the meds?" Katherine asked.

"Yes…Maybe…No…" Caroline sighed.

"Damn it, Caroline! Do you now remember falling down the damn stairs?" Katherine scolded.

"The meds taste gross. You try and swallow those things! I want to find out who invented cherry flavor and murder them. It's not cherry at all. It's torture." Caroline said, crossing her arms.

"I won't tell Mason, but you need to take them. The doctor sai-"

"The doctor is a quack! She doesn't believe me and she just tells me to take freaking OTC meds. I know I'm sick somewhere."

"There isn't much anyone can do for you. You can only take those pills. And if you don't, of course it's going to get worse, Care."

"Well then let it get worse. I can handle it."

"That's it. I'm telling Mason. I don't care if Nik hears. Hell, I'll even tell Jenna and Alaric." Katherine said, getting up and going to the door.

"No. I'll take them just…shut up." Caroline said, sitting up.

"Fine. You ate. Take them. Now." Katherine said, glaring at her.

Caroline rolled her eyes and stood up, going to her bag she pulled out a pill and popped it in her mouth. Sipping from her bottle of water, she took it.

"There. Now I'm nauseated because of the taste. But woohoo. No dizzy spells." Caroline said sarcastically before going to the restroom to take a shower.

Katherine sighed and laid on the bed. Yes she was worried about Caroline, but knew that she was being taken care of if she took the meds.

All would be okay soon…

* * *

Caroline sat in the bathroom, let the water run and thought about everything.

Today was good…best first date ever…even if they didn't say it was a date, it was still amazing…

The only damper was her dizzy spell. She knew he was suspicious…But it's not like it was anything really serious. She just had to take those gross pills so she wouldn't fall over if she moved too fast.

Nothing serious at all…

* * *

Seriously, it's nothing serious. I live with the dizzy spells and nearly falling and I'm okay…I mean, it's annoying but I'm fine.

Just me and my messed up head…

Anyways…That first date was awesome…We had fun and danced and listened to the music. It was something I hope we do every year when the rodeo comes to town…

* * *

**A/N: Like Caroline said...Seriously, it's nothing serious. **

**I'm fine. yes I take a few pills almost every morning, but we'll delve into that later.  
**

**I hope you like this...I know there isn't much important stuff in the first date...But I really didn't want to overshare...  
**

**I mean most of this really happened...Of course I change a few things, but this is real. And I don't want to put all my personal moments in here.  
**

**So sorry if the first date isn't totally...amazing like Caroline said...Like I said...I know I didn't portray it well enough, so forgive me.  
**

**Review please...I'd appreciate it...  
**

**-WeirdOne  
**


	5. I'm Sick

When Nik found out about all that's wrong with me, he immediately felt hurt that I didn't tell him before, then completely concerned and wanting to help me as well as he can.

I hated it at first…I didn't like to be catered to…I mean I'm not an invalid.

But now…Now I know the feeling he had back then, which helped me get used to him catering to me.

Let's go to when he found out about it all…

* * *

It had been an uneventful week after the rodeo…

Caroline steered clear of Nik as best as she could, not wanting to face his suspicious questioning.

As she walked down to Carol's office, she bumped into him, "Sorry." She said as she realized it was him. "Nik."

"Hey, stranger." He said with a smile, he had hoped that he would see her today, he needed to ask her what he'd been wanting to.

"How are you? Sorry we haven't talked…" She apologized.

"It's alright. I wanted to ask you something…" He said to her.

She sighed, "Can we talk later? I have to check in on a few things with Carol." She said before walking around him and into Carol's office.

Carol looked up at her, "Welcome back, how was your trip?"

"It was good. I had lots of fun. Um, was there anything in particular you needed me to do today?" She asked.

Carol thought about it for a second before shaking her head, "No, there's nothing in particular. You can have a break today. I'll call you if there's a need."

Caroline sighed, well so much for trying to keep busy. "Okay." She said with a polite smile before walking out.

Nik was waiting for her, leaning against the wall in the hallway, "What do we have to do?"

"Nothing. I guess we can just wait for an order." She said with a smile.

"Okay…Now can I ask you what I wanted to?" He asked her.

"I think I know what you want to ask me…And I don't want to answer right now." She said before sitting on the bench in the hallway.

"Why not?"

"I don't know…I just don't like to explain every little detail with someone…" She shrugged.

He nodded a little, "I understand…"

She nodded a little, "Thanks…" She said before getting up to go get something to the cafeteria, she knew that she had to eat to take her damn pills.

* * *

"Sorry, all out of food, Caroline. The kids were super hungry today…" The lady who took charge of the cafeteria said to her.

Caroline sighed, "It's ok. I'll eat later, it's no big deal. As long as the kids were fed." She said before walking back out.

She was going to get yelled at soon…She hadn't eaten that much for dinner last night, skipped breakfast and found herself at 2 o'clock with not a scrap of food.

She was hungry, yes, but she could manage. As long as she didn't have too many dizzy spells she'd be fine.

Her headache was already starting but she shook her head, trying her best to ignore it.

Nik was watching her as she walked around the empty halls, all the children were in their classrooms, so there wasn't much to be done.

He sighed when he saw her rub the back of her head, something was wrong.

She took a deep breath before leaning against the wall, she felt a little queasy, but was fighting it.

She knew for a fact that Katherine and Mason were going to kick her ass for skipping all the pills.

"Caroline? Are you okay?" Nik asked as he went up to her.

He noticed that she had gone pale, like before, "I'm okay…Just sleepy…"

"Don't lie to me, please. Caroline, what's wrong?"

She knew this was different than when she felt dizzy at the rodeo, this was a fainting spell…Damn it.

"Call my brother…Please." She whispered as she felt herself break out in a cold sweat, before her legs couldn't support her anymore.

He caught her before she could hit the floor, she was still conscious, just not able to stand on her own.

"I needed to eat…" She said before blacking out.

* * *

Rubbing her eyes, Caroline finally came to…As she looked around, trying to figure out where she was, she was shocked to see her parents, Mason and Katherine staring at her. In her house.

She was in back in her house, on her couch. "What happened?" She asked, feeling like she just got hit by a car.

"You fainted. Have you been eating? Have you been taking your pills?" Jenna asked, crossing her arms.

"I've been taking them…I just didn't get a chance to eat today…"

"Caroline, we've discussed this. You need to eat regularly. This isn't something we can play with." Alaric said, wanting her to realize that all this was serious.

"I know that. I've just been busy. I've fainted before. Stop freaking out." She said as she stood, but lost her balance again.

All four reached to steady her, but the one that did was the one she didn't realize was there.

Nik came from her right and held her by the forearm, putting a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

She blushed as she looked at him, "I didn't know you were here…"

"You have a bit of explaining to do." He told her as she sat back down on the couch.

Katherine sighed, "I have to go to work…I'll be back tonight." She said before kissing Mason on the cheek and leaving.

Mason looked at Alaric and Jenna, gesturing for them to follow him to the other room, both followed.

"Let them talk…" Caroline heard Mason say to her parents as Nik sat beside her.

"Now tell me…What's wrong with you?"

"They didn't tell you?" She asked, genuinely surprised.

He shook his head, "They refused. I asked many times though. Now you better tell me."

She sighed, "It's nothing serious…Can we go for a walk? I'll explain it all…"

"Can you walk without toppling over?" He asked.

"Yes…Just give me an apple and bottle of water…" She sighed.

Jenna was already on it, she emerged from the kitchen with Caroline's snack in hand, she gave it to her then left again.

Caroline sighed then stood, not stumbling this time.

Nik stood and walked out of the house with her.

* * *

They found themselves in her neighborhood park, she sat on one of the swings and looked at him. "You really want to know why I'm such a damn cripple?"

He sat in the swing next to her and nodded, "I'd like to know what I'm so worried about."

She sighed and opened her bottle of water, taking a sip. "When Mason and I were kids…I told him that I wanted to climb Mount Everest…So he built me a practice mountain…He grabbed all the pillows in the house and stacked them on our couch." She began to explain, reliving the memory that was imprinted into her brain.

"I started climbing with him rooting me on...My mom was outside in the garden…She had no idea what we were doing…As I was climbing, I slipped and fell…Head first to the ground. It was a thud that shook the whole house…I remember when I hit the ground, there was a crack…I heard it right on my head. Mas heard it too, told me not to move and ran for our mom." She sighed.

"My mom ran in, all panicky and asked what happened. So Mason told her that I fell and he heard a crack…I was crying already because first it like hell. Where I heard and felt the crack, started to get cold…It felt like I was lying in snow…My whole back was tingly and I told my mom and she started crying and dialed 911." Looking over to Nik, she saw his curious and concerned eyes.

"She asked if I could move my toes, and I think I did. I remember trying to and her wiping her tears…Then the sirens came…They were far off in the distance and my mom ran outside. Mason was standing there, crying and apologizing…I just told him it was my fault…That I shouldn't climbed Everest." She said with a small laugh.

"The paramedics came in, I remember them putting a neck brace around my neck…They asked me all these questions…They asked if my mom hurt me…I thought they were idiots. I told them that I was just playing with my brother. Then they put me in the ambulance…I remember hearing my mom call the neighbor over to watch Mason while she went with me. I know she called my aunt Miranda too…I was fascinated with everything in that ambulance. Then next thing I know, we're in the hospital and a doctor is checking me over." She took another sip of her water.

"He said I was fine, that it was just a shock…I told him that the snow went away and he said that I had to be more careful. I remember seeing my dad run down the hospital hallway. He looked so scared. One of the nurses gave me a lollipop while my parents talked to the doctors…In less than five minutes, I was free to go." She shrugged.

"Then the muscle cramps started…I couldn't run our move my neck to fast without feeling this muscle cramp up and hurt like hell." She said as she touched the back of her neck, trailing her fingers down a muscle.

"My dad, studying pre-med, said that I must've damaged that muscle with the fall, but if it was serious, the doctor would've found it. So I've lived with that since…Then dizzy spells started about two years ago. One day I just woke up and I couldn't move without wanting to throw up."

He looked at her curiously, absorbing all that she was telling him.

"Went to the doctor, she at first didn't believe me because I passed all her 'does it hurt when I do this' tests…She says now that I have vertigo. Basically, I have a piece of calcium build up that likes to float around in my inner ear. So when I move around, spin, get on rides or do anything like that, the piece moves around, giving me rapid eye-movement which is what makes me dizzy. And it gets worse if I don't eat, because when I don't eat I get nauseated so it makes the vertigo worse." She explained, feeling like a complete cripple.

"You said you take pills for them?"

She nodded, "I take three pills…One for the vertigo…It usually stops the dizziness from occurring…Then I take a vitamin with iron in it, for my anemia. Then a calcium pill, because besides all that, I have bad joints. Whenever you want to know if there's a cold front or rainstorm coming, just ask me. I'll tell you if my joints hurt or not." She said, trying to joke about it.

"Your joints hurt when it rains or gets cold?" He asked.

She nodded, "It's happened since I was a kid. My grandmother says it's normal in my family."

"Well you just keep getting interesting, don't you?" He teased with a laugh.

She laughed with him, "Yeah…Am I still a contender on your list of friends?"

"Of course. I don't discriminate." He teased while she laughed.

"Gee thanks. Trust me, I can have fun…Just get your muscles ready if you have to carry my unconscious body to a soft place." She teased.

He smiled, "I'll carry you anywhere."

"Such a romantic." She smiled at him.

"That's what I've been told." He said before looking at her seriously. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"It's not something to bring up in casual conversation…Oh hey, I'm Caroline. By the way, I have this piece of calcium floating in my head that makes me faint at random times." She told him sarcastically, causing him to laugh.

"I wouldn't have been bothered by that." He tells her as she starts to swing.

"I would've…Which is why I didn't tell you…Until I fainted in the school halls…How embarrassing."

"I find it heroic. You're the cause of those floors finally getting cleaned. You could sue you know. You have no idea what you caught while lying on that filthy floor."

"Did I mention I'm a germaphobe? You're freaking me out. I didn't catch anything." She said as she wiped her hands on the front of her jeans.

He laughed…Now that he knew what was wrong with her, he knew how to better take care of her…

He cared for her and he didn't want to see her sick, she was truly the only friend he had here and he intended to care for her as much as he could.

She was happy that he knew now…She hated lying to anyone…And she especially hated hiding things from him. She felt like he deserved to know.

She knew that he was worried for her and hoped that her trip down memory lane would ease his worries a bit…She was fine…

* * *

He took care of me back then…Just like he takes care of me now.

Just like _I_ take care of _him_ now.

* * *

**A/N: Now you all now my messed up medical history. **

**Anyhoo...Hope you liked it. Please drop a review on your way to the list of other amazing fanfics on this site.  
**

**-WeirdOne  
**


	6. I Worry

In the beginning, I hated every single time he would ask me if I was okay…I felt like I was some terminal patient that was being looked after…

But when I really needed him…I was grateful that he was there for me…I didn't know that there could be someone I wasn't related to that would actually be there for me…

* * *

A few days passed since Caroline shared everything with Nik…To say he was overprotective would be an understatement.

Every day he would ask her if she had taken her meds, if she had felt any dizziness, if she had eaten.

Each day she would tell him the same thing "Yeah…I feel fine…I'm fine, Nik."

And each day he would worry that she was lying to him…

One morning, she woke up and felt okay…There was a dull ache in the back of her head, but otherwise, she felt fine.

As she got ready for the day, she bent down to put her shoes on when she stumbled, feeling the world tilt, and ended up falling on her side, she sighed and sat up, ignoring the spinning.

She sat there on the ground, leaning against her bedroom wall, waiting for it to pass. She heard her phone ringing, but if she moved to go answer it, she was sure she'd fall again. And if she fell, there was a chance she'd hit her head, she didn't want that.

There was a gut instinct that it was Nik who was calling, she knew he'd worry if she didn't answer but she couldn't stand.

The spinning continued…

* * *

After several minutes, the spinning finally ceased.

Slowly, she rose from her place on the ground, keeping a steadying hand on the wall, just in case.

Walking to her bedside table, she grabbed her phone and dialed Nik's number, she felt like she was about to throw up and that was just a sign to a very bad day…

He answered on the first ring, "What happened? Are you okay?" Were his first words.

She sighed, "I fell down…I had a dizzy spell and now I'm nauseated…No one's here, they're all at work and I don't want to call them…"

"I'm on my way. Stay away from the stairs, I'll use the spare key under the rug." He said immediately.

She smiled a little, "Okay…"

"I'll be there in five minutes." He said before hanging up.

* * *

She heard him running up the stairs and sighed in relief, she hadn't moved. She was sitting on the floor, next to her bedside table as he walked in.

He kneeled in front of her, "Did you hurt yourself when you fell?"

She shook her head a little, "No…I feel sick though…If I get up I might fall back down again…"

He sighed, "Have you taken your medicine?"

She shook her head again, "Not yet…"

He stood without another word and left to go get her pills from her bag, he came back with her pills and a bottle of water. "Take these."

She took them from him and swallowed them all, chasing down the nauseating taste with the water.

He sighed, "You worry me."

"I don't mean to…" She whispered back as he sat beside her, she leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed, "I hate this."

"So do I." He whispered back as he put an arm around her shoulders.

She suddenly felt her stomach churn and jumped up, running for the bathroom. Barely making it to the toilet, she emptied the contents of her stomach with a heave.

She felt his presence then her hair suddenly was lifted behind her shoulders.

With a groan, she finished emptying her stomach before the dry heaves started.

He rubbed soothing circles on her back, and as she finished, he flushed the toilet for her while she wiped her mouth on some toilet paper.

"You didn't have to come in here…" She whispered to him as she started to get up.

"That's what friends are for." He said as he stayed behind her, prepared to catch her if she fell.

She quickly brushed her teeth, washing away the foul taste. "This is what my pills do to me…The cherry flavor isn't very compatible with my stomach on most days…Usually I can ignore it and just get grossed out for a while…Other bad days, I throw up." She sighed, drying her mouth.

"There's no other medication they can give you?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No…My doctor can be a dick. She says that since my condition is 'oh so predictable' that all I need is over the counter meds."

"Hm…" He said, already not liking the doctor…

She nodded with him when she heard her phone start to ring. "That's my phone…" She sighed as she slowly walked out of the bathroom.

He followed her and watched as she picked up her phone, "Ugh. It's Jamie." She said in a voice of disgust.

"Shall I talk to him?" He smirked to her.

She thought it over for a second before handing him the phone, "Go ahead."

He laughed once before answering, putting it on speaker, "Hello?"

"Uh…Who's this?" Jamie asked, confused.

Caroline covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud, while Nik responded, "This is Nik Mikaelson…Who's this?"

"Jamie…Where's Caroline?"

Nik looked at her for approval, silently asking her if he can make something up, so she nodded.

"She's in bed right now…Poor thing's exhausted after last night…Well I shouldn't really be sharing that with you." Nik said with a huge smile on his face as Caroline's jaw dropped.

She hit him on the shoulder, silently laughing at Jamie's silence.

"Oh…Well tell her to call me then…When she…wakes up." Jamie said, uncomfortable talking to Nik.

"Sure thing." He said before hanging up.

There was a beat of silence before Caroline and Nik started laughing hard.

* * *

Sitting down at Caroline's kitchen table, the two drank lemonade, discussing anything and everything.

"First kiss?" He asked her, they had been playing this game for the past hour; getting to know each other better.

"You're gonna laugh…" She said with a slight blush staining her cheeks.

He gave her a look, "Now I want to know all the more…Was it Jamie?"

She laughed, "No…God no!"

"Then who? It can't be any worse than him."

"Ok…You know Billy, right? Billy Gilbert?" She asked before sipping her lemonade.

He nodded, "Yeah…The only one brave enough to come out about his sexuality in a town this small…Oh you did not have him for your first kiss!" He exclaimed, putting the pieces together before beginning to laugh.

She scratched the back of her head, "Yeah him…He was my first kiss." She shrugged.

He kept laughing, "Caroline…" He sobered up a bit, holding back his laughs as he reached over and put his hand on hers, "Were you the reason he discovered he was gay?" He asked her, teasing.

She glared at him, but for the life of her, a smile still made its way onto her face, "You're not funny." She said before he started laughing again.

She shook her head, "Next. You. First kiss."

He stopped himself from laughing again, clearing his throat, "This girl from London. We went to school together. It was all a dare."

"Did you like her?"

"Not really. She was kind of a bitch."

She laughed, "Well some of us can be."

He nodded, "Favorite TV show?"

"Hmm…Bones. I absolutely love it. I could kill you five hundred thousand ways all thanks to that show." She smirked at him.

"Really? I'm sure you'd get caught an hour later. That's usually what happens in Bones." He smirked back.

"I know all the ways not to get caught." She giggled.

"You're scary sometimes…You know that right?"

She nodded, "It's all part of my charm…Now my turn…Thing you can't help but do every day?"

He looked at her and spoke without hesitation, "Worry about you."

She looked up at him, "You worry about me?"

"I worry a lot…Every day." He spoke truthfully.

She smiled a little, "You don't have to…I'm fine…"

"You keep saying that, but we all have a hard time believing you. We know you don't like worrying us or having us take care of you…But we're showing that we care for you. I hope you know that."

She looked down at the table for a second, "I know now…"

"Did you doubt that we truly care for you?" He asked her, truly curious.

She just gave him a look before they heard the front door open, "Caroline, I'm home." They heard her father's voice.

She turned around to see her dad entering the kitchen and blushed when she saw him freeze, seeing Nik sitting in his kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"I called him…I um…" She didn't really want to tell him, so she was coming up with a lie.

"She fell and called me to come help her. I've stayed with her all day, watching over her." Nik said, not wanting to keep anything from her father.

Alaric quickly looked at Caroline, "You fell? Are you okay? Why didn't you call me?"

"You were at work, I didn't want to get you in trouble. Besides I am fine. Nik came and helped me out. Don't worry."

Alaric sighed and nodded a little, "Okay." He said before walking out, planning on making a call to Jenna.

Caroline sighed and sat back down, "Don't tell him…He's gonna go tell my mom and then she'll freak."

"They deserve to know, Care." He said before getting up and going to her. "I'm just grateful you called me and told me."

"Of course I'm going to tell you…Believe it or not, you're my best friend…You're my only friend…" She whispered while looking up at him.

"Stole the words right out of my mouth." He told her before leaning down and kissing her on the forehead, causing her to close her eyes in content. "I'm gonna head out. I'll call you later."

She smiled a little and nodded, "Okay…Be careful."

"Always am, Love." He said before walking out of the room.

His lips still tingled from the feel of her skin beneath them, while she sat in her kitchen wishing it was her lips that felt on fire…

* * *

I relive that moment almost every day…There was so much more I wanted to tell him in that one moment…To stay…To really kiss me…To be more than my best friend…

But I knew that if I pushed too hard, I'd lose him like I lost everyone else…So I shut up and just bided my time…

Good thing I did…

* * *

**A/N: Tah-dah! I've been working on this since 3am last night...I hope you like :)**

**I had to think really hard to get all the memories and details typed out just right ;)  
**

**Please leave a review!  
**

**And if you haven't already, follow me on Twitter for updates DSalvatoresGirl - I follow back!  
**

**I love you all!  
**

**-WeirdOne  
**


	7. I'm Scared

Every time one of us has a nightmare…We always run to Nik no matter what…He's always the one that knows how to calm us down.

Elijah never even tells me when he has a fear, I just hear it from Nik way after the fact…That's how Nik is I guess…

I love that about him…

* * *

_"Caroline…We are going to have to run some more tests…" The middle-aged doctor said to the frightened young girl._

_His words made her feel very uneasy, "Why do we need more tests? The doctor before said there was nothing wrong with me." Caroline said, her hear evident in her voice._

_The doctor sighed, "Well right now, I don't want to overlook anything." He said before walking out, leaving her alone in the room._

_As the fear kept pooling in her stomach, she pulled her phone out her phone from her purse and dialed his number._

_He answered on the first ring, "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of concern._

_She sighed, "He wants to run more tests"_

_"Well that could mean anything. He's probably just being thorough. Don't worry your head off, that's my job remember?" He said, trying to tease her but failing miserably, his fear nearly crippling him._

_"I'm scared…" She whispered to him, wanting him to comfort her in his special way. She knew he'd come to her…_

_"Where is your doctor? I'll go there now."_

_She smiled a little, his presence is what she needed in this moment. She quickly told him the address and hung up; waiting for him or the doctor._

_No more than ten minutes later, Nik came in, followed by the doctor…_

_She saw sadness in Nik's eyes…Fear and sorrow…_

_"What's wrong?" Caroline asked him, looking between both him and the doctor._

_Nik went up to her and held her face in his hands, "We'll get through this. I'll be by your side every step of the way. I swear to you." He said to her, looking at her with tears in his eyes._

_"What do you mean? What did he tell you?" She whispered to him, terrified to know the answer._

_The doctor cleared his throat, "Some of the results from yesterday came back…Caroline, I'm sorry to say this…you have cancer…We can start treatment now. We caught it in time."_

_She stared at him, shock consuming her, "I have…what?" She whispered, not able to bring her voice higher than that._

_Nik sighed, "We'll get through this."_

_She shook her head slowly, looking up at him then began to cry hysterically, "No! No, no no!" She cried out over and over again._

_With his own tears flowing, Nik wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "I know you hear your phone. Answer it!"_

_She looked up at him, confused, "Huh?" She asked, sniffling._

_He looked at her and held her by the tops of her arms, "Answer your phone, Care."_

With a gasp, she sat up in her bed, covered in sweat and shaking in fear. Looking around, she realized that it was all just a dream; a nightmare.

She jumped about half a mile when her phone went off, Nik's personalized ringtone sounding through her room.

"I know you hear your phone. Answer it! Answer your phone, Care!" Was his ringtone…

She reached for her phone and answered it, seeing it was seven in the morning. "Hello?"

"Well about time. Have a good sleep?" Nik asked her, laughing a bit.

She sighed, "No. I had a nightmare." She said, her voice giving away the fact that she was crying.

He sighed, "Tell me about it…If you want to."

"Can you come over? I don't want to be alone right now." She whispered to him, remembering that her parents went away for the weekend and Mason was staying over at Katherine's.

"Of course, I'll be there soon." He said before hanging up.

With a jolt, she jumped out of bed and ran to her bathroom.

As quickly as she could, she showered and brushed her teeth then put her make up on. Her bed was last to be done…

As she placed the last pillow on her bed, she heard his footsteps coming up the stairs.

She turned toward her door and smiled a little, seeing him.

As soon as he walked into her room, she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him; feeling safe in his arms.

He knew that she felt safe, so he held her. He held her close and stroked her hair lightly while resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Wanna talk about it now?" He asked her.

She nodded slowly, her face buried in his chest, arms still wrapped around him tightly, not letting him go.

* * *

"It was just a nightmare. It doesn't mean anything…" He said as they laid on her bed.

She looked at him and sighed, "When I told you about how sick I am…I didn't tell you everything…I mean…This stuff runs in the family."

"What do you mean?"

"My aunt…When she was younger, she was just like me…My grandparents and Mom would call her the klutz because she'd fall down a lot…She would tell them that she'd get dizzy but they hardly believed her. She has what I have…That's why everyone is so overprotective of me now." She said, looking at him.

"Where's your aunt now?"

"Last I heard, she was in the hospital…Because she had a seizure while at work…Something got her angry I think and she just felt really dizzy then fell…Doctors say it's a form of epilepsy."

He looked at her, realizing why she was so scared, "You're not her."

"But what if I end up like her? My uncle left her because he couldn't handle the hospital bills. Her kids won't even help her because she lashes out at them for looking like their dad. I could end up like her Nik." Caroline told him, looking at him.

"No. You won't."

"And how do you know almighty knowing one?"

"Because I won't let it happen…No matter the hospital bills, I won't leave. And if you're married to some cowboy looking guy, I'll make sure he doesn't leave you either. And I'll play the almighty knowing uncle to your kids. I'll teach them how it's important to take care of you like I do." He said with a smile.

She looked at him and smiled, "Why are you so perfect?"

"That's just how I am." He said with a smile.

Without a second thought, she turned on her side and cuddled into him, "Thanks for being here for me…"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "It's my pleasure."

She closed her eyes, feeling content as he held her.

Slowly both of them fell into a light sleep, relaxed in the others embrace.

* * *

Hours passed before both were awakened by Caroline's phone going off.

"_It's the bitch…Don't answer Caroline!" _It was Caroline's voice sounding from her phone.

Nik looked at Caroline groggily, wiping his eyes as she sat up.

She reached over for her phone and stared at the number, with a sigh and shake of her head, she answered it, "Hello?"

"Oh wow, she answers." Came a sarcastic voice.

"What do you want Bonnie?" Caroline said with a sigh.

"Wanted to see how you were doing…Jamie mentioned you were with that Nik guy…"

"Don't pretend to be concerned. You want something, what is it?"

"Fine. I want you to stay away from Jamie. You and Nik are making him jealous and he's pissing me off. So stop." Bonnie said, sounding cold and angry.

"Ok, first off, Nik and I aren't doing anything to provoke him. Second, what do you care if he's jealous? I thought you were after my cousin?"

"Ugh, just leave Jamie alone." Bonnie said before hanging up on her, angrier than before.

Caroline tossed her phone onto her dresser, "And to think you were my best friend."

"What was that about?" Nik asked as he sat up on her bed.

"My ex best friend…She's a total bitch now. She says that we're making Jamie jealous."

Nik laughed at that, "Well oops. That wasn't my intention."

"Sure." She laughed as she sat on her bed, next to him.

"Oh wow, it's four in the afternoon." Nik said as he looked at Caroline's alarm clock.

"We slept a lot."

"Well you needed it. You haven't been resting." He said as he messed her hair.

She made a face, "And how do you know?"

"Because I know you." He said, looking at her.

"I admit…I've been scared a lot…My head has been hurting more than normal…My joints keep messing up…So I haven't been sleeping much."

"Which needs to change. We all are worried at some point. Like me, I'm constantly worried that you're going to call me from the hospital, saying you fell down the stairs or worse, your parents calling me because you're…" He didn't finish his sentence, he just looked down and sighed.

She sighed and hugged him, "I'm okay…I'll be okay. Let's just have a bit of faith, what do you say?"

He smiled a little and nodded, "I'm trusting you here."

"Good. I trust you too."

They continued in this peaceful moment of theirs…Happy and content in each others presence.

* * *

Really…When one of us is scared, the other knows exactly what to do to ease those fears.

We know each other so well, that when one of us is worried or scared, the other gives a reason to have faith…to believe that we'll pull through…

Some call this just being friends…We call it true love…

* * *

**A/N: Finally...it felt like so long since I updated this!**

**Reviews are love, peeps. So leave a review...and take a look at my other stories Come Little Children and its sequel Time Of Dying...they are lacking in reviews which makes me sad :(  
**

**I love you Bears!  
**

**-WeirdOne  
**


	8. It's Torture

Professing your love is very hard…Especially for someone like me. Someone who had been hurt or stabbed in the back every time I let my guard down…

This time was no different back then…I got a dagger in the heart…

And he didn't even know he did it…And I had to hide it with a smile and carefree attitude…Like I always do…

Welcome to the time in my life where I felt like just giving up on love…

* * *

"Nik…I like you…A lot…And I'm hoping you feel the same because…If you don't this is just going to be really awkward…And I pretty much just ruined our friendship and…And I'm rambling…Even if I'm just talking to my reflection, I ramble." Caroline rambled on as she stared at herself in the mirror after applying her makeup.

It was nearing Christmas now…Her favorite holiday and she wanted to tell Nik how she truly felt…It was proving to be harder than she had originally thought.

She nearly jumped half a mile as her phone started ringing, "Hello?" She answered as she went downstairs, planning on eating a proper meal before going for a run.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Nik asked as soon as she answered.

"It doesn't matter…Anything I can't kill." She teased.

"Well I'll just put this flower pot, puppy and fish back then." Nik joked as well.

She smiled as she poured herself a glass of juice, "So you're really out shopping this early?"

"Yeah. What are you doing?"

"Eating…I'm gonna go for a run after. You should join me. Exercise gets you really fit and attractive."

"So you're saying that I'm not attractive now, but you want me to be?" He said with a laugh, she was thankful he couldn't see her blush.

She just laughed, "Oh I don't want to increase your ever growing ego."

"Too late." He told her in a sing song voice, making her laugh more.

Maybe telling him how she felt wouldn't be too hard…

* * *

Walking down the halls, she looked around and smiled, slowly but surely, the decorations were coming together nicely.

As she placed another Santa Claus cling it on one of the doors, she felt his presence behind her. "Trying to sneak up on me?"

"How do you always know?" Nik asked, genuinely curious.

"It's a gift of mine." She said with a smirk as she turned to look at him.

He was handsome today, well…more handsome than normal.

He wore a red t-shirt with black jeans and his jacket, she could see his dog tags hanging from around his neck. She also noticed that he hadn't shaved, he had a bit of scruff…Can you say sexy?

Before getting caught staring, she turned and grabbed some more decorations before going to the music room.

He followed closely behind her, "Need help with anything?"

"Actually yeah…Can you put up these stockings over there?" She asked him as she brought a few stockings out of a bag.

"Sure." He said before taking them from her and hanging them up.

As he was doing so, she strolled over to the piano and ran her fingers over the keys, hovering above them and not making a sound. She closed her eyes as she began to play softly, its tune resembling a lullaby…

She began to hum along to the music as she swayed, letting the music take her to a world only she knew.

Caroline had completely forgotten that she was not alone, as she played the final keys, she heard him softly clapping and quickly snapped out of her trance.

Blushing, she looked at him with a small smile, "You weren't supposed to hear that…"

"Well I did…And you are magnificent. I'm amazed I didn't know you could play and sing before."

"I can't sing." She retorted.

"I just heard you and you can, Sweetheart. Please learn to take a compliment." He said with a smile.

"I'll try to learn…And thank you…I haven't played since my grandparents died…" She said as she crossed her arms. "I used to play for them all the time but when we lost them…I just…stopped."

He went up to her and put a hand to her cheek, "Don't you think they would've wanted you to continue playing?"

She involuntarily leaned into his touch, "Probably…I guess I'm just…scared."

"Of what?"

"It's stupid…Something Bonnie told me once…" Caroline sighed as she looked down.

"If you're scared, then it's probably not stupid." He said as he lifted her face gently, by her chin.

She sighed and looked at him, "She said I'm cursed…That everyone I truly want in my life will leave me…That if they hear my music, I'll lose them next…And she's into this voodoo kinda stuff, so I believe her…"

"Well I heard you…and you're not losing me anytime soon. I swear it."

She smiled at him, "You'll probably be the only one."

* * *

"Chase you to the car? I mean, I need exercise to get fit and attractive, so let's go running." Nik suggested as they walked out of the building.

She smiled and nodded, "Fine…Three…Two…"

"One." He said as he began his run to the car, which was parked on the other side of the parking lot.

She ran after him and tried to catch up, she was laughing because they probably looked like idiots. Running to a car in a race…

He got to the car first and leaned against it, his back to it as she came bounding into his arms, unable to stop in time.

They both began laughing as he caught her in his arms, "We are so retarded." She laughed as she held onto him.

He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter as he laughed with her, "At least we're doing it together."

She sobered up a bit as she looked up into his eyes, "Nik I need to tell you something…"

He immediately stopped laughing and gazed at her, "What is it?"

As Caroline opened her mouth to speak, a voice in the distance stole their attention.

"Niklaus!" An English accented woman's voice carried across the parking lot.

They both turned and Caroline felt uneasy, seeing the beautiful young dirty blonde woman running up to them…To Nik…

"Camille…" Nik said in a shocked and surprised tone as his arms dropped from around Caroline, making her grow cold…Oh no…

Camille ran up to him and hugged him, effectively pushing Caroline to the side.

She felt a knot in her stomach as he hugged her back, squeezing her a bit too tightly.

"I've missed you so much, Darling." She said as she kissed Nik, making Caroline feel like she was kicked in the stomach.

Nik kissed her back for a second before pulling back, "I wasn't expecting you."

"I thought I'd surprise you for the holidays…Oh hi…I'm Camille…Nik's girlfriend." She said, finally taking notice of Caroline.

Caroline forced a smile on her face and shook the hand the girl was offering, "Caroline…Nik's friend."

"Best friend." Nik clarified as he smiled at them.

"Well it's nice meeting you…Darling, you want to go out to lunch? I'm ravenous." Camille said as she looked at Nik.

"Sure…Um Care, you need a ride home though…" Nik said as he looked at Caroline.

Caroline shook her head, fighting back tears and the ache in her chest, "I'm okay…I can walk or even call Mason for a ride. It's no big deal. You two go and spend time together."

"You sure?" Nik asked as he looked at her, not really believing her.

She nodded, "Positive." She said before waving and walking toward the building, remembering that her bag was in the office.

As she heard Camille's laughter and Nik's voice, she felt the tears fall down her face and her heart shatter…

She snuck a glance back and saw Nik driving away, smiling at something Camille had said.

Quickly, she ran to the restrooms and sat in a stall and cried her eyes out…

When would she learn? Bonnie was right…She was cursed…

* * *

That was one of the most heartbreaking moments of my life...

As it was sung by the one and only Sara Evans...When the one you love is in love with someone else, don't you know it's torture...

And it was...I felt like my heart broke into a billion pieces...I felt like the air was sucked away from me...I felt like I was being sucked away in a supermassive black hole...I'd never wish that pain on anyone...

* * *

**A/N: Finally updated this one...Sorry it took so long.  
**

**Love you all.**

**-WeirdOne**


	9. Stay Away

Many people wanted us to stay away from each other…

Some of them still do and we really don't care what those people say…We want to be together so we will be.

Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt when people say we aren't good enough for the other…

* * *

Sitting in her room, painting another depressing landscape of a dying tree, Caroline kept getting flashes of Nick and Camille together…and she hated it.

It was always her luck…She never was the one to get the guy…And the ones she did get…well that was a story for another time.

"Caroline? What are you doing? You've been cooped up in here for hours…Nik called, said you weren't answering your phone." Katherine said as she walked into the room.

Caroline sighed, "He has a girlfriend…" She whispered, knowing her sister in law would understand.

"Oh my god…Are you serious?" Katherine asked, a bit shocked as she sat beside her.

Caroline nodded, "I met her…Camille…She showed up right before I was going to tell about my feelings for him…"

"Aw Care, I'm so sorry…" Katherine told her as she hugged her to her.

Caroline shrugged. "It's okay I guess…I should've known better."

Katherine sighed, "Want me to kick her ass?"

She laughed a little, "That'd be fun…"

Katherine smiled and hugged her some more, "It'll get better soon…Just stay away from the bitch."

Caroline nodded and sighed, wanting it to get better now…

* * *

It had been a few weeks since she met Camille and Christmas was right around the corner.

As she ran around, trying to set up the empty classroom for Santa pictures, she felt another presence behind her.

She turned and smiled when she saw it was Nik. "Hey."

"Hi…Need help? You're running around like a chicken with its head cut off." Nik chuckled as he watched her pushing the huge chair into the corner.

He went and helped her and she sighed, "I can do it…Where's Camille?" She asked, having to ask because Camille had been helping out around the office ever since she arrived…Caroline hated it…and her…

"Around. I think she was exploring the school some more." Nik shrugged as he watched her pick up a bag filled with candy canes.

"Oh…I met a guy…" Caroline said, wanting to see the response she got from him…It was Katherine's idea.

He raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, "Really? What's his name?"

She smiled, "Damon…I met him while I was shopping last week. We literally ran into each other and hit it off…He wants to take me out on the 23rd." She smiled at him.

He felt a strange ache in his chest but played it off with a smile, "Good! We could double date or something. I could meet him and see if he's good enough for you."

She laughed, "That'd be fun." She said as she saw the door opening, revealing the devil incarnate herself…Camille.

"Nik, Carol wants to see you in her office for something she needs help with." Camille said as she smiled at him.

He nodded a bit and waved to Caroline before leaving.

Caroline sighed and turned, starting to set up the camera for later in the day…

"I know, Caroline." Camille's icy English accented voice drifted through the room.

Caroline turned and looked at her, forcing herself to play dumb, "Know what?"

"It's plain to see…You want him. But I'm afraid, he's mine."

She forced herself to laugh, "You're kidding right? He's my best friend, Camille. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Don't peg me to be a fool. I know a girl in love when I see one, and you are smitten for my boyfriend, so I suggest you either change those feelings you harbor for him, or stay the hell away from him." Camille nearly growled at her as she stood right in front of her.

Caroline glared at her, "You're not the boss of me, Camille. If I want to talk to Nik, I will. If I want to see Nik, I will. You have no say in that, you got it? Because last I checked, I'm not sired to you and willing to do your every demand."

Camille clicked her teeth together, "If you don't stay away from him, I'll tell Nik that you're obsessed with him."

"Go ahead. I'll tell him you're just a possessive bitch that is threatened by his friend." Caroline told her, not feeling nearly as brave as she sounded.

Inside she was quaking with fear at the thought that Nik would know…

Camille's eyes narrowed and before Caroline could even blink, she raised her hand and slapped Caroline right across the face.

Caroline held her cheek and clicked her teeth together, "Proof that you're a bitch, alright." Caroline said before pushing Camille into one of the nearby tables.

Camille caught herself before falling and was about to hit Caroline again when Mrs. Lockwood walked in, followed by Nik and the girls quickly acted as if nothing had happened.

Caroline turned back to the camera and put it on the stand, her cheek still burned but she didn't care…She hoped it bruised so she'd have some proof that Camille hit her.

Nik watched as Camille stormed out of the room, saying she was going for a walk, he then looked at Caroline and noticed the red handprint marring her face, a mark that had not been there five minutes ago…

He hated the idea of it, but he knew they had fought…

* * *

"What the hell is that on your face?!" Mason nearly shouted as Caroline got into the car and she quickly pulled the rearview mirror to face her as she saw the red mark.

"Ha. She did leave a bruise…Bitch." Caroline said in disdain as she buckled herself in.

"What happened?" Katherine asked from the passenger seat.

"Nik's psycho girlfriend slapped me because I told her I wouldn't stay away from him." Caroline explained as she pulled out her phone.

"She told you to stay away from Nik?" Mason asked while she nodded, "Only insecure jealous girlfriends say that."

"Well guess what she is?" Caroline said with a smirk.

Katherine laughed, "Well let's get lunch then go home. Nik coming over tonight?"

"Probably…" Caroline said with a shrug as she got a text.

She looked at there were two…One from Damon and one from Nik…

Damon's read _I'm picking you up tomorrow night. Wear something nice. _

And Nik's read _Call me when you get home…We weren't able to talk about that bruise on your cheek…_

She sighed and texted Damon back, saying ok. Should she call Nik and tell him?

She should…Before Camille tells him a whole different story…

* * *

No matter what…When you love each other, you just can't stay away from one another.

It's impossible.

* * *

**A/N: Finally got this one out...I know it's kinda crappy but wanna leave a review anyways? :D**

**Hope you like it! (especially you Jo) :)**

**-WeirdOne**


	10. He Knows

**A/N: I advise you all to get tissues ready...I cried while writing this...So, you know it is pretty bad. Sorry for making you all even more depressed, especially after last night's episode of TVD :( Sorry y'all!  
**

* * *

There are times when we fight with the ones we love the most…It hurts our hearts when we do. But that's how some relationships work. It is good to have fights with your loved ones, remember that always.

It may seem like the end of the world at the time, but trust me, if the love you feel for him or her is pure, the fight will mean nothing after twenty four hours.

Whenever Nik and I fight, we apologize no more than a day after…And usually we forget what we fought about to begin with.

I pray each of you who reads this finds a love like ours and when you do, because I know you will, remember to cherish it. Cherish him or her…Remember that you are blessed to have someone who cares for you.

Nik reminds me of that every day.

* * *

Caroline found herself once again staring into her bathroom mirror, this time she was looking at the mark on her cheek. Camille was strong, she would give her that, if she touched her cheek, it stung a bit, making her hiss.

Thankfully her parents hadn't seen it yet and Mason and Katherine promised not to say anything to them. If they knew, her mother would for sure call the police. Her mother being an overreacter was a bad thing at times, so she wanted to keep this from her for as long as possible.

She was waiting for Nik to walk into the house, he had asked to take her out to the park so they could talk out in the open. What is it she'd say to him?

The truth right? But what would that do to their friendship? Her biggest fear was saying the wrong thing and losing him.

What if that happened today? Would she be able to cope with it?

She sighed when she heard the doorbell ring, well she was about to find out…

* * *

"Are we just going to sit in silence?" Caroline was the first to break the slightly awkward silence in the car.

Nik did not respond and stared at the road as he drove, causing her to cross her arms and look out the window.

"What did she tell you?" Caroline asked, knowing he knew something, the only thing explaining his behavior.

He, again, said nothing as he parked in front of the local park, which was conveniently abandoned for the time being.

She shook her head and unbuckled herself, staring at him, "Talk, Nik."

He just looked at her as he shut the car off, his expression unreadable. He seemed to not want to respond, so she became fed up as she climbed out of the car and walked to one of the swings.

Camille must have told him something…Did she tell him how Caroline was so infatuated with him? That seemed like something that would make him react this way.

If it was that, maybe their future didn't look too great…

She sighed and started swinging, higher and higher, feeling the wind blow through her hair as she closed her eyes, relishing in this one peaceful moment, away from the heartache she knew was coming…

"Will you stop please, Caroline?" She heard Nik's voice approaching and she peaked at him with one eye opened.

"He speaks." She said with sarcasm as she continued to swing, closing her eyes again.

"She told me everything. It's understandable that you're…upset…But that really doesn't justify you hitting her, Caroline." He said, figuring it'd be best to just come out with it.

His words made her stop swinging and just stare at him, "Excuse me?"

He sighed and crossed his arms, "She told me that you had a bout of jealousy and you hit her after she made a comment of our relationship. I can understand why you'd be jealous…But you shouldn't have hit her."

"Um, which one of us has the handprint on her face?! Me! Nik, I didn't hit her! She hit me!" Caroline shouted at him, wanting to really hit Camille for her lies.

"She defended herself from you. I saw the bruise on her back." Nik told her, his voice taking on the tone of a parent catching their child in a lie.

She shook her head, "I pushed her after she hit me. She threw herself into a chair! Nik you have to believe me!"

"Well I don't Caroline. I have known her since I was a child and I trust her. She wouldn't lie about something like this. You were jealous of her the moment she came to me, I saw it in your eyes that day." He told her.

She felt tears spring into her eyes, he trusted Camille but not her…What did that say about their entire friendship?

"You were jealous that she was stealing your only friend away. I get it, okay? But you should've known that I wouldn't abandon you just because my girlfriend came into town." Nik kept talking as she stood there, hurt by his words.

"Wait…You don't believe me…because you trust her more?" She whispered to him as she stood from the swing.

He sighed but nodded, "Yes."

She felt a single tear slide down her cheek, "How is that possible? You haven't trusted me this whole time, have you? These past months were just you passing the time until she showed up wasn't it?"

"You know that isn't true!" He said in an exasperated tone as he watched her cry, her tears tearing at his heart.

She laughed once, it sounding more like a scoff, "Well I don't believe you! This whole time, I have let you in and _I _have trusted _you! _I trusted you enough to tell you about everything! I told you all about my medical history! I told you about my fears! I've told you everything and what do I get in return!? A slap in the face from your girlfriend and a stab in the heart from you!" She shouted at him nearing the end of her outburst. This was all too much…It hurt too much.

"How is this my fault that you're hurt?!"

"You didn't talk to me! I know little to nothing about you, Nik! I know that you have an older brother and Rebekah! I know that you have serious trust issues, but I don't know why! And I know you have Camille! That is all I know! But you know every part of my life! My friends, my family, my fears, my experiences, my exes! You know _everything_ about me and I know _nothing _about you! That is why this is your fault! You don't think it hurts!? You don't trust me! That hurts so much and I have been keeping quiet about it, but this?! This is just too much for me!" She shouted at him, the tears still running down her face.

He looked down, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize now…It's too late. I'm already hurt, Nik. I didn't even know Camille existed until she came and you were forced to introduce us! How would you have liked it if I didn't tell you about Damon?"

"That's different!" He snapped, the mention of him making him upset.

"No. It's not. If we are best friends like you say we are, we should be able to tell each other everything. But you haven't held up that end of the deal, now have you?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"No, I haven't, because I didn't want to talk about her with you! I'd much rather talk about you and your life because, trust me Sweetheart, your life is far better than mine."

"Oh yes. Fainting and falling and throwing up and taking pills that is so much better than your life, right? I have it made, don't I?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm done talking about this, Caroline. I just came with you here to tell you that I don't appreciate you fighting with my girlfriend."

She snapped and grabbed a small pebble on the ground and threw it at him, which he dodged, "She started it! God, why don't you believe me?! Why would I lie?!"

"Because I know you don't like her!"

"Well I don't like her because she told me to stop talking to you! That's why I don't like her, Nik!"

He stood still for a moment and asked her in a much softer tone than before, "When did she say that?"

"What does it matter? You trust her more than me. I'm surprised you're even believing me." She said in disdain as she turned back to the swing and sat down, "Just go, Nik. I'll tell Mason or Katherine to pick me up."

"I'm not leaving you here." He said in protest.

"Why? You did it before?" She asked, sounding cold and detached.

"When?" He asked her, honestly not remembering.

She scoffed, "Of course you wouldn't remember…When she came and surprised you. You left me at the school. I walked home that day. But you didn't care, did you?"

"You told me you were getting a ride from your brother."

"Well I guess you now know that's my nice way of saying I can walk home." She nearly growled at him as she walked so she could stand right in front of him.

"Well I'm not leaving. Either you let me drive you home now or call your brother and we'll wait for him."

"No! Just go away! Go to Camille! Tell her that she got what she wanted and go be happy with her!" She shouted again, not being able to control her emotions.

"And what is it that she wanted?!" He shouted back, exasperated.

"Me away from you! Because she's threatened! Just like I would be if I were her! Because…I love you! I love you with all my heart and all you do is hurt me!" She yelled out her confession, with a broken voice. Her tears not ceasing as she stood there.

His eyes went wide with shock as he watched her…She gasped as she realized what she just did, did she really just say that?

* * *

Like I said…Nik and I fight…It's healthy to fight with someone you love.

Remember that as each of you venture into your own relationships…Maybe you'll turn out like us.

When you fight, you say things without thinking…Sometimes those things change your whole life…They changed mine.

* * *

_Playlist_

_Dying For Your Love - Fireflight_

_Life After You - Daughtry_

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Meera, thank you for your kind review! Brought happy tears to my eyes. And as a thanks, I give you this more detailed chapter ;)**

**And yes she was quite bothered that he didn't share certain things with her...Now you see it. **

**I hope you all like this. Don't forget to listen to the songs in the playlist section. **

**Leave more kind reviews, I love you all!**

**-WeirdOne**


	11. We Are All Afraid

Fears are present in every relationship. We all are afraid of one thing…Losing the other.

We each have had our share of scares…Nik has more than anyone, I'm afraid…

* * *

Did she really just say that out loud?! Oh god, how could she be so stupid?!

She just single handedly ruined everything…This was the one relationship she had cherished more than anything else she has ever felt before, and she ruined it…She lost him. She just knew it!

"I-I didn't mean that!" She said frantically as he stared at her with wide eyes, still unmoving. "I-I don't…I don't love you…I lied…I lied and I'm sorry." She whispered before turning away from him.

He reached out and grabbed her by the wrist, "Wait!" He said as he pulled her back to him.

She looked at him, waiting for the rejection she knew was sure to come, "Forget it Nik…Just forget I said anything." She said as she tried to pull her wrist away from him.

"I can't forget, Caroline." He whispered to her as he held her, his grip never wavering.

She shook her head, "Please…I'm sorry I said any of it…Just let it go."

"Damn it, I can't let it go! You just said you…you love me! How am I supposed to just let it go and forget?!" He asked her in exasperation.

"Just forget! I can't even believe I said it, so forg-!" She yelled at him, feeling her heart leap into her throat as she was interrupted.

He shook his head and pressed his lips against hers, shutting her up and loving the fact that she put her hands on his waist and kissed him back.

She felt her legs turning to jelly as his hands grasped her face, kissing her gently and making her world stop.

It felt as if she was no longer just walking through life, passing through, this one kiss made her feel like she was truly living…Like her poor, sad life had meaning.

The sky could begin to fall and she would not care…The man she loves is kissing her…That is all she needed in life from now on…It wasn't her first kiss…Far from it…But this is what it should've felt like…

The fireworks going off in the background, her heart racing, her mind becoming blank…It was perfection.

She kept her hands on his waist, kissing him with the love she had felt building in her heart for all these months, she was finally showing him what she felt for him and he was actually returning the gesture.

He held her face and kissed her tenderly, he had no idea that she had loved him…He fell in love with her the moment she said she understood why he was so mean…He has wanted to kiss her for so long, that now felt like his life was finally complete.

Every moment he looked at her, he had wanted this…and now that she said she loved him, it gave him the confidence to do this.

The one thing that brought them out of their moment of peace was his phone's ringing.

She pulled away and put a hand to her mouth, her lips still tingling…Did that really just happen?

He sighed and pulled his phone out in annoyance, groaning when he saw who was calling.

She looked at him and sighed, "It's her, isn't it?" She said, as she realized what she just did…He was taken…He was off limits…

"It doesn't matter." He said as he was about to reject it, but she pressed the answer button and pushed it to his ear.

He glared at her for a moment before looking down, "Hello, Sweetheart…Yes, I'm on my way to speak to her now…Alright…I know I'll tell her…"

As he was speaking, Caroline pulled her phone out and called her brother.

"What's wrong?" His voice full of concern.

"Pick me up…Please hurry." She whispered to him desperately.

"Where are you? What happened?" She heard him ask as he moved around, most likely getting his keys.

"The park…I ruined everything. Please come get me and hurry!" She whispered urgently as she listened to Nik's conversation.

"I'm on my way." He said before hanging up.

She sighed as she heard the three words she just said to Nik said to Camille, "I love you too, Sweetheart…Bye." Nik said before hanging up…tearing her heart out in the process.

As she wiped a single tear while he put his phone away, she began walking away from him, ignoring him call for her.

"Caroline, wait!" He called out to her as he saw her walking away.

"Just go to her! Even though I admitted to you how I feel, you act like the last minutes of our life didn't happen! So just go to her! You sorry bastard!" She yelled at him as she walked away toward her brother's coming car.

"No! No that is not what is happening! Please just wait and hear me out! Caroline!" He yelled to her as she climbed into her car, ignoring him and the breaking in her heart.

"Damn it, Caroline!" He yelled to her as she drove away.

Caroline covered her face and began to sob in the passenger seat, not giving her brother her attention at all.

"You better tell me what happened, Caroline." Mason said as he drove.

She ignored him as she cried, wanting the pain to stop. "Just make this stop…I'm tired of being hurt…" She sobbed as he drove them home.

* * *

"Caroline what happened?" Jenna asked in surprise as she saw her daughter being guided into the house by her son.

"She won't tell me." Mason said as Caroline shrugged away from him, wiping her tears.

"I'm going for a run." Caroline said before walking back out of the house.

"Caroline!" Jenna shouted as she ran down the driveway and down the sidewalk.

"Just let her be for a minute…I think they fought…So let's just leave her alone for a bit, okay?" Mason said before his mom could follow her.

Jenna sighed and nodded, "Okay…"

* * *

As she was running, Caroline felt a pain in her chest…Different than what she was used to…It wasn't heartbreak…It was literal pain.

She stopped and put a hand on her chest, feeling the pain grow in her chest and swelling to her left arm. She grasped her left arm and tried to take a deep breath but it became too painful to do even that.

"Help me…" She said breathlessly as her world began to tilt, she needed help…Something was wrong…

She tried to call for help again before everything went black and the last thing she felt, besides the pain, was the side of her body hitting the sidewalk…

* * *

Hours passed before Nik's phone began to ring while he was at dinner with Camille.

"Who is it?" She asked as she looked at him.

He saw that it was Mason calling so he quickly answered it, wondering if it was about what happened with Caroline earlier today, ignoring Camille completely.

"Hello?" He asked hesitantly.

"Get to the hospital now." Mason said in a voice that sounded as if he had been crying.

Nik felt his heart drop to his stomach…No…"What happened?" He said as he stood from the table, not paying mind to the flustered Camille sitting in the middle of the restaurant as he walked out.

"Caroline…she…the doctors say she had a heart attack…That's all they're saying. They won't tell us anymore." Mason said in a panicked voice, thick with tears.

Nik felt tears gather in his eyes, this couldn't happen…No…She was going to be fine. She was strong and would be fine…He kept telling himself as he ran to his car.

"I'm on my way…If you see her, tell her I'll be right there." He said as he climbed into his car, completely forgetting that he was leaving Camille abandoned at the restaurant with no ride.

"Okay…The doctors are coming…" Mason said as he sounded distracted.

"Okay, I'll be right there. Bye." He said before hanging up.

* * *

As he ran into the hospital, he looked around and only saw people in tears…Losing their loved ones…He was scared that he was to become one of them in a few hours.

No. Don't think like that…She's going to be okay.

"Nik!" He heard Katherine's voice as he turned to look at her, she had tears on her cheeks and he felt his heart drop further into his stomach…

"Is she okay?" He asked as he walked to her.

She sighed, "They say we can see her one at a time, if we want…As long as we keep her calm…She's awake and asking for you." Katherine said as she crossed her arms, her worries growing once more.

He sighed and rubbed his face, "Where is she?"

"Upstairs, room 314." She said before he ran to the elevators.

* * *

"What the hell did you do?!" Alaric shouted at Nik as he saw him walking down the hallway.

"I didn't mean to hurt her!" He said as he raised his hands in front of him.

"Like hell you didn't! My daughter is in the hospital recovering from a heart attack after having a fight with you! What did you do?!" Alaric shouted at him as Jenna glared at him.

"I didn't intend for her to be hurt!" He shouted in his defense.

Mason looked at him and sighed, "Go see her, she's in room 314…Three doors down."

Alaric glared at Mason, "No! He's not going anywhere near her!"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but she needs me right now." Nik said as he walked around Alaric and Jenna, leaving them shocked and speechless.

"I want him out of there now." Alaric said as he watched Nik walk into her room.

"No. She was asking for him. I think he should be there, Dad." Katherine said as she walked up the hallway.

"She asked for him?" Jenna asked her.

Katherine nodded, "When I went to see her, all she told me and Mason was to get Nik."

Jenna sighed and looked at Alaric, maybe they were wrong…

* * *

Seeing him walk in, Caroline smiled a little, "Nik…" She whispered quietly, wishing she could speak louder, but her energy was sucked out of her at the moment.

"Hey, Sweetheart." He whispered as quietly as she did as he sat beside her on the mattress, his hand grasping hers.

She squeezed his hand as tightly as she could, "Where's Camille?" She whispered as he shook his head.

"She's not important…" He said to her as he stroked the side of her face gently, minding the wires.

She frowned a little, "You said you love her…"

"I said it back so she wouldn't suspect anything…I love you, Caroline…Only you." He whispered to her as tears flooded her eyes for the umpteenth time today.

"Really?" She whispered back, looking into his eyes.

He smiled and nodded a little, "Yes…I love you and I am so sorry I hurt you."

She smiled back, letting out a sigh, feeling her energy drain a little more, wanting to sleep…She believed him, she could tell he wasn't lying and that made her happy… "You're forgiven…As long as you dump her…She's very mean…Like Bonnie…"

He let out a laugh, "Next time I see her, I'm ending it, I swear to you."

Squeezing his hand, she closed her eyes, "I can't believe I had a heart attack…I'm probably gonna die because I refuse to take anymore pills."

He frowned, "Stop talking like that…If they give you more pills, I'll force them down your throat if I have to."

"I hate being sick…Everyone is out there worrying and…all I did was go for a run…" She whispered, feeling sleepy, her meds must be working.

He looked at all the wires sticking out of her and her heart monitor, to him, everything looked normal…Remembering all the late nights with his grandmother at the hospital, he knew her heart was beating normally…But that could be the meds they gave her…He needed to speak to the doctors. He had to know what was wrong with her.

As if knowing what he was thinking, she whispered to him, fighting sleep, "They say I have high blood pressure…When I got upset, it rose too high…Then the run exerted me even more…Leave it to me, right?" She tried joking but he would have none of that.

"Then we'll have to be more careful…No more fighting between us, right?" He asked as he held her hand.

She nodded, a miniscule bob of her head, "No more fighting…I hate getting sick and worrying everyone…"

"It just shows we love you…Remember that." He whispered to her as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll try…Will you stay?" She whispered to him, slowly succumbing to sleep.

"I'll stay until they drag me out of here." He said with a smile as he held her hand.

She whispered the words that made his heart soar, but sadness fill him at her worry…"I meant stay with me forever…"

He smiled and lied beside her, she was so tiny that she didn't need to move to make room for him, "I'm not going anywhere." He said as she cuddled to his side, lifting herself slightly to lay on his right arm as he held her, finally letting sleep consume her.

He closed his eyes as her breathing evened out, he would stay by her side as long as she wanted him…He just prayed she'd never leave him…

* * *

We're all afraid…Each of us afraid of losing that person that gives our life meaning…

That shows our love for that one special person. It lets them know that they are truly loved and cared for.

I am scared every day that I will lose him…and from what he tells me…His greatest fear is losing me…

If that isn't love…then I don't know what love is.

* * *

_Playlist:_

_Your Guardian Angel - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus _

_Alive - Adelitas Way_

* * *

**A/N: In response to Meera...Nik is 18 in this, Caroline is 19. And you'll see why he says her life is far better than his in a while...I'll delve into it soon :)  
**

**Now I hope you like this chapter...It's much longer than what I expected it to be.**

**Please leave your reviews! They make me smile :)**

**I love you all!**

**-WeirdOne**


	12. I'm With You

One thing that everyone must remember…Each of you that reads this, must remember that it is unacceptable to give up.

Nik tells me this every day…I can't give up…Neither can he…Neither should you…

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, he felt her in his arms, still and sleeping…A smile graced his lips as his arms held her a little tighter.

As his eyes adjusted to the sunlight coming in through the window, he noticed Alaric standing in the doorway and tried to move his arm from under Caroline.

"Don't wake her…" Alaric said quietly as he could while watching them.

Nik sighed and nodded a little, neither of them knowing that Caroline was still awake and just listening…

"The doctors said that they are gonna run a few tests with her…They want to keep her here for a few more days, for observation." Alaric said, thinking that he should know, having watched them for the better part of the past hour…He saw the way Nik held her protectively, even in his sleep…He cared for her.

"It makes no sense that she would have a heart attack…There has to be something else we don't know about…" Nik mused, having thought about it earlier.

Alaric nodded, "Which is why we want all the tests done…If there's something else really wrong with her, we'll find it."

Nik nodded as Caroline pretended to start waking up, having heard enough from them both.

Both became silent as she rubbed her eyes, despising the annoying wires on her hands and face, "Can I go home now? I feel fine…"

Nik sighed, "You're staying here until the doctors say…"

She was about to protest when Nik put a finger to her lips, "No fighting, remember?"

Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes, but nodded, "Fine…Keep me here against my will." She said as she crossed her arms.

Alaric watched them in silence, a realization coming to him…They acted just the way he and Jenna did…The thought terrified him…

* * *

"We're just going to have you lie here and relax okay?" The nurse told Caroline as she connected little wires to each of her pulse points.

"What is this again?" Caroline asked, feeling nervous, she regretted telling Nik to go home and change and eat…She needed him here…She didn't want to do this alone…

"It's an EKG…This will measure your heart rate and all that good stuff…If anything is abnormal, then we know to look into your heart." The nurse explained as she started the machine.

Caroline took a deep breath and tried to relax…She doesn't know if she could handle having a heart problem…

* * *

Nik slowly walked into his house, knowing it was empty of his family, but he knew she was waiting for him…

"Where the hell have you been?! You left me at the restaurant and I came here to wait for you, but you are out all night long?! What is going on with you?!" Camille's shrill voice sounded through the empty house.

Nik rolled his eyes and tossed his keys onto the front end table, "I was at the hospital, if you must know."

Camille's eyes widened, "Why what happened? Are you alright?" She asked immediately, jumping up and going to him.

"I'm fine…I stayed with Caroline." He said to her, wanting to get this over with and to get back to her.

As quick as she turned concerned, she turned back to being angry, "You stayed with that bitch all night?!"

That word made him see red, no one talked about her that way, "Don't you ever speak of her that way."

"I knew it! I just knew she got under your skin! Did you sleep with her?! Is that it?! Is that why I'm not enough anymore?!" She asked him.

"Camille! We were having problems before I even came here! Why do you think I agreed to move to the states with no complaint?! I didn't want to be there with you anymore! I haven't loved you in years! Not in the way you want me to! I just stuck around because back in London, you were the only option I had!" He tried desperately to control his voice and temper, but he failed miserably.

She glared at him, "You can't leave me! She will not be enough for you! She's nothing! She's just a girl, she has not even gone to college yet! She isn't your type!"

"Well, Camille, I am leaving you. She _is _enough for me. She is _everything_ to me. I _love _her and you will not stop me from doing this." Nik said to her as she stared at him in shock.

With a swipe of her hand, she attempted to slap him but he caught her arm by the wrist, "I know you hit her and if you hit me, I'll just go call the police. For all we know, she is sick now because you hurt her." He said in a threatening tone.

She blushed, flustered, "It certainly was not my fault!"

"Can you prove it?" He asked ominously.

She let her mouth stay open, trying to think of something to say…

"Didn't think so." He said with a small smirk as he walked toward his bedroom.

She glared at his back, "What's wrong with her anyway?!"

"Do you even care?" He asked rhetorically as he grabbed a change of clothes, "Can you leave now?" He called out to her as he changed in his room.

She huffed in anger and walked out of the house, slamming the door as she left.

He smirked and changed quickly, knowing that Caroline was waiting for him, happy that he kept his promise to her.

* * *

As she slowly walked out of the room and back to her own, Caroline held onto the IV pole that was connected to her body. She felt tears building in her eyes.

She needed him…There was no other option…She was very soon about to breakdown, if he didn't get here soon, she would be on the ground in a sobbing mess.

This isn't what she had planned her life to be…What the doctors told her, it changed everything…

There was now so many things she just can't do anymore…So many things that she had planned to do that was out of the question now.

Slowly, but surely, her life was crumbling before her very eyes…Why did this have to be her?

She sighed when she saw her parents and siblings waiting for her in her room.

"What did they say?" "Why won't you tell us?" "What are you hiding?" "Tell me everything." They all asked at once, making Caroline feel overwhelmed.

She closed her eyes tightly and sat on the edge of her bed, "Just be quiet please…" She whispered, needing him…

"Caroline." That voice…His voice…She quickly looked up and a relieved smile was upon her face as she saw him standing there.

"You're crying…" He sighed as he went to her and knelt down in front of her, both forgetting her family in the corner of the room.

She hadn't realized that she was crying, but she was, she slowly shook her head and he stood to hold her.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly and started crying into his chest, he had no idea what she knew that he didn't, but he held her anyway, knowing that she'd tell him soon…

Her parents watched, terrified, wanting to know why she was so miserable…What had the doctors told her?

They hated that she was now an adult and could go into all those tests alone…They needed to know, now.

"I can't do this…I can't…This is too much…" She sobbed into his chest, not letting him go.

He held her and rubbed her back soothingly, "We'll get through whatever it is…Trust me." He whispered to her, closing his eyes and holding her tight.

She shook her head, "I can't…I can't have kids…I can't do anything…They say my heart is too weak to do that." She sobbed, feeling her heart break even more for saying it out loud.

Her dream was crushed…Her dream of having a big happy family was gone…Just like that…In a matter of minutes…

Nik felt his heart break for her…She didn't deserve this…He just held her and placed a kiss on the top of her head as she cried.

Jenna slowly leaned on the wall and slid down, sitting on the ground roughly as she tried to process Caroline's words…Her heart was too weak? How was that possible? All her doctors said that she was healthy! How could they not have found this sooner!?

Alaric shook his head slowly and walked out of the room, planning on talking to the doctor that Caroline had seen. He needed to know everything.

Mason sat beside his mother, as did Katherine, and they comforted her, knowing they couldn't comfort Caroline…Nik was taking care of that.

* * *

"What is wrong with her heart?!" Alaric nearly shouted at the doctor.

The doctor sighed and brought out her chart, "Were you aware that your daughter has a hole in her heart?"

Alaric stared at him, dumbfounded, "What?"

"She was born with a hole in her heart. As a child, was she easily able to get sick? Possibly suffering from pneumonia and asthma?" The doctor asked him, wanting some information that Caroline was too heartbroken to answer.

"Yes…She used to get sick during winter…She's had pneumonia many times…But…she was born with a hole in her heart…What does that mean?" Alaric asked, still not understanding.

"It is a birth defect, known as a thoracic aneurysm." The doctor said as Alaric frowned, this didn't sound good at all…

* * *

No matter how sick either of us get...Our vows said in sickness and in health...We will stand beside each other through it all.

That is how each of us should be with our spouses...That is love.

* * *

_Playlist_

_I'm Gonna Love You Through It - Martina McBride_

_Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne_

* * *

**A/N: I will be able to explain thoroughly about the aneurysm in the coming chapter...It's not me that has the aneurysm, but my mother. I only added it in here to add more angst. But I have been sick with the other illnesses. Those that I have spoken about before. The way Caroline is acting is exactly the way my mother did when she found out...I saw it all and that's how it is easier to write..**

**I know, bad that I'm making Caroline sicker...but it is all a part of the story...And my story...There is some things that need to be changed (simply because writing every detail about my life is not only weird but quite boring haha) so my story isn't this completely...Just like in those "Based On A True Story" movies, some things have changed.**

**Remember that as you read! And please leave a review...I love you all!**

**Any questions feel free to PM me here or tweet me /DSalvatoresGirl :)**

**-WeirdOne**


	13. I'll Stand By You

Every time I remember that time in my life…All I remember is needing Nik to be there for me…I remember not being able to cope with anything until he told me all the silver linings.

He stood by me through everything and I don't think I would ever have survived it without him…

I hope that he thinks the same when he remembers how I was there for him…

* * *

Sitting in the car, Caroline stared out the window, feeling numb to everything around her.

It seemed fitting that it was raining down on the town right now, it was a reflection of her previous emotions. She just wanted to cry and stay in her room for the rest of her life…

There was no point in trying to live a life when she couldn't do the things that she had dreamed of doing all her life.

She sighed as she felt a slight pressure on her hand, she slowly looked to her left and offered a small smile to Nik, he had offered to drive her home and get her away from her family's incessant questioning.

"Can I get a real smile?" He asked her, missing her happy and carefree attitude that was present days ago.

"I'll get back to you on that…" She whispered as she held his hand.

He sighed and pulled into her driveway, as he put the car in park, he looked at her, "We'll get through this."

She sighed and whispered, "How?"

"We'll find a way." He said as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

She sighed and nodded a little before getting out of the car and going to the front door, she hadn't cried at all these past two days.

It worried him…She had been numb it seemed…It was like she had no more feelings to show and frankly, that was far worse than crying all day and night.

As she walked into the house, she went straight to her room, not caring if he followed her or not, not caring if anyone wanted to see her or not…She just wanted to be alone.

She stopped while entering her bedroom, looking around at her belongings…All her dreams were plastered on the walls…A sickening reminder that she wouldn't be able to do any of them…

An empty collage frame hung on the wall…In senior year, she had promised herself that one day they'd be filled with pictures of her children and husband…That wasn't going to happen…

Looking to the other side of her room, she saw a picture of herself and Mason running, chasing Katherine down the shore of the beach, laughing without a care in the world.

Why didn't she get sick then? Why did it happen now? Why did they find out just now? It wasn't fair…

In anger, she grabbed the empty frame and threw it to the ground, then she pushed the frame of her with her siblings to the ground, relishing in the sound of the glass breaking.

She went to her bookshelf and pushed all her books onto the ground, all her favorite stories of traveling around the world, of finding a true love, of living your dream…It was just a cruel reminder that she didn't want.

At the sound of everything crashing upstairs, Nik ran up and sighed heavily when he saw what she had done…Glass was scattered all around the floor and her belongings were tossed around the room.

"Sweetheart…" He said in a sympathetic tone as he walked up to her slowly. She turned to look at him and gritted her teeth.

"Leave me alone. I don't want you to see me like this…Just go." She said in a warning tone.

He sighed, "Caroline, I know you're angry…Be angry. I'm not going to judge you for it."

"Fine. I'm angry! I'm pissed! This isn't supposed to happen to me! I have been planning my future for years! I have been picking out baby names and planning trips around the world and wanting to do so many things! But now, all because of a damn strain in my heart, I can't do any of it! It isn't fair!" She yelled, pacing around her room, knocking down random things in her wake.

He didn't say anything, just let her rant, knowing she had to get it all out.

"The doctor said that I had a heart attack but no. He lied! It was a strain! He made it out to be much worse than it really was! I feel fine! I am fine! But that bastard says otherwise!" She screamed, grabbing her glass guitar figurine and threw it across the room, smirking in satisfaction as it broke into a million little pieces, similar to her hopes and dreams.

"I never wanted to be this way! I wanted to be healthy and happy! But I can't have any of that because it is the universe's utmost law to make my life a living hell! They can't let me have a single shred of happiness because somehow it just unbalances everything! It's not fair!" She yelled as she dropped to her knees and started crying, letting every emotion come out. "It's not fair." She cried in a broken voice as the sobs racked her body.

He knew that was his cue to go to her, he slowly walked to her and bent down in front of her, kneeling in the area that had no glass, he pulled her in his arms as she cried. "I know it isn't fair. None of this is fair, but we'll get through it. I'll be right here with you and we'll get through this together, okay? I swear to you that I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying beside you for as long as you'll have me."

She cried and nodded, not feeling so alone anymore…She had no idea that anyone, other than her family, could care for her this way…He made her see that she was actually worth something.

He had tears in his own eyes as she continued to cry, he wished more than anything that he could take her pain away…He wished that he could take the illness for himself and keep her happy. Anything to stop her from hurting…

* * *

Both lying on her bed, she laid in his arms again, she felt safe in his embrace…A feeling she hadn't felt in days…A feeling she missed terribly.

She had finally stopped crying when they heard her parents come home, they hadn't come to check on her yet…When they did, she was sure her mother would have a panic attack at the mass destruction of her room.

"Do you ever want kids?" Caroline asked after a long and comfortable silence.

He sighed, knowing why she wanted to know…It's the way he would've thought…She saw herself as not good enough…Not able to carry children and she didn't want to ruin any of his dreams…They may not have been dating more than two weeks, but they had been together for months…He knew her and wanted to be with her…He didn't care if she couldn't have children…He wanted her…

"I think we all do…I want at least one boy and as many girls as I can…It'd be wonderful to have princesses and one boy to teach everything to…" He told her, sharing one of his most well hidden dreams.

She sighed, "I've always wanted a huge family…As many kids as I could have…I wouldn't have cared if they were girls or boys…I just wanted babies…"

"You can still have that." He whispered to her.

She looked at him and shook her head, "That's not what the doctors said."

"Doctors aren't God, Sweetheart. They don't know everything…And besides, if you can't carry a child, who's to say you can't adopt?" He asked her, knowing he was bringing her some hope…He could see it in her eyes.

She smiled a little, "You're too perfect."

"No you are." He said with a smile before kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you, Nik." She said in a voice of happiness, happiness that had been vacant from her for the past week.

"I love you too." He said before kissing her.

* * *

To this day he has kept his promise.

He's never left my side and I pray he never will…

* * *

_Playlist:_

_I'll Stand By You - The Pretenders_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it! I apologize for any mistakes!**

**Much love, **

**-WeirdOne**


	14. Surprise

One thing I will never understand is why does Nik get so jealous? I mean, I'm not going anywhere…I don't want anyone else. But all he sees is the men that want me to be theirs.

I think it's pretty ridiculous. Yes, the men try to flirt with me or take me out, but not once do I ever reciprocate. I have my own perfect man waiting for me at home every day. I don't need any other man…Only him…And our sons, of course.

* * *

"That's it. We're going out." Nik said as he sat beside her on her bed. It had been about two days since she got home from the hospital and all she's done it sit in bed and watch movies.

She looked at him and smiled a little, "Go out where?"

"Anywhere you want. I'll drive you down to Virginia Beach, or go find a mall and buy you everything you want. Anything that will make you smile." He said as he held her hand in his.

"You know you're making me smile right now."

He nodded a little, "I know, but I believe that you need to get out of this room."

"I'm fine in here. I cleaned up the whole room already, it's a good thing I've been in here." She told him.

"Sweetheart, I know you. You're scared…" He said as he lifted her hand and kissed her palm.

She sighed, "Kind of…Everyone is going to know that I'm sick and I don't want to deal with the questions."

"Well you won't need to answer anything. If they ask, just act like a celebrity and ignore them." He said with a smile.

She gave him a look, "It's not that simple."

"Then I know what I have to do." He said as he slowly pushed her down onto her bed, making her lie down then climbed on top of her.

She raised an eyebrow, "And what is that?"

He smirked and began to tickle her sides, making her laugh and squirm.

"Okay! Enough, Nik!" She laughed as she tried to squirm away.

"Not until I get enough laughs and smiles from you. I've missed them so." He said with a smile as he kept tickling her.

She kept laughing, "I'm laughing lots now, enough please!"

He smiled and stopped, putting his hands on either side of her so he could hold himself up, "Please don't frown anymore. I'm with you one hundred percent…That should be enough to make you smile, okay?"

She smiled and looked up at him, "You do know what you're getting yourself into…Right?"

"Of course. I know that you are the most important person in my life. I know that choosing you is the best choice I've ever made. And I know that gathering all my courage to go into that office to talk to you was the best thing I've ever done, because you have no idea how nervous I was while walking up to that office." He said as he rested his forehead against hers.

She closed her eyes, hiding the tears that were forming and wrapped her arms around his waist, "You're way too good for me."

"I think that was my line." He said with a smile.

She giggled, "I love you so much."

"I know, Darling. I love you just as much." He said before placing a feather-light kiss on her lips.

She kissed him back and smiled, "Now where did you want to take me?"

He smiled wide and got up, pulling her up with him, "You'll see."

* * *

"Where are you two going?" Alaric said as he watched Nik walking down the stairs, giving Caroline a piggyback ride.

Caroline smiled, "He's not telling me. It's a surprise."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her." Nik said as he waved to her dad.

Jenna, who was coming down the stairs from her room, stopped and watched them.

"Well, be safe…" Alaric said as he looked away toward the window, still not comfortable with the fact that Caroline had a boyfriend.

Caroline giggled as Nik walked to the front door, she kissed him lightly on the neck and Alaric and Jenna noticed.

Alaric gritted his teeth and Jenna went to him and put a hand on his arm, "Let them go…He's making her happy."

Taking a deep breath, Alaric nodded a little, "I'm trying…"

* * *

"Why the school?" She asked as she looked at the school, "I thought Carol was okay on her own for a couple weeks…" It was around the time school started and she didn't understand why she was there. He had told her that she needed time off from everything…

"Just come on and trust me." He said before getting out of the car.

She followed him and walked into the school, holding his hand. "I'm totally lost right now." She said as she looked around at the empty halls while he led her to the cafeteria.

He smirked and pushed the doors to the cafeteria open and Caroline's jaw dropped in shock, all the kids she had worked with for the past months were there, along with the teachers and some of her friends that would volunteer with her were there, above them was a sign that read _"Welcome Back Caroline"_

"Oh my gosh!" She said as she looked at a gleaming Nik, "You did this?"

He just shrugged and didn't answer her, while the kids came and started hugging her, "We're so glad you're back, Miss Caroline." "We missed you!" Was all she heard as the kids kept hugging her.

She giggled and hugged them all tight, yes she had missed them too, but was shocked that they actually did all this for her.

Carol went up to her, "You don't have to work at all today. You don't even have to work for the next three weeks. Today is just a celebration, you gave us all quite a scare." She said before hugging her.

To say that Caroline was shocked would be an understatement, nevertheless, she hugged her back, "Well I'm real grateful, Carol."

Carol didn't say much else, she just walked away to tend to something in her office, as usual. Caroline made a face when she saw Jamie making his way toward her, she turned to face Nik and he chuckled, "I didn't invite him I swear."

She glared a bit at him, "Just my luck." She said before noticing Damon walking in through the main doors, "Oh seriously?" She asked under her breath as she felt a blush rise to her cheeks, she knew Nik would be extra jealous.

"Caroline, are you feeling okay? I was so worried." Jamie said as soon as he got close enough to her.

She turned to him and nodded, "I'm fine. I've never felt better."

Before Jamie could ask something else, Damon made his way to her and enveloped her in a hug, "Why didn't you call me? I would've gone and stayed with you."

"Sorry…I really didn't call anyone…" She said as she hugged him back lightly, he was still acting like a boyfriend when all he was, was her cousin she "hired".

Nik cleared his throat a bit and looked at Caroline and Damon.

"Oh, Nik this is Damon…Damon this is Nik." She introduced them and smiled a bit awkwardly as they shook hands.

"Which one of you is the boyfriend?" Jamie asked as he looked at them both.

Caroline laughed nervously as both Nik and Damon replied, "I am."

* * *

Okay, I know that it was kinda mean to "hire" my cousin to make Nik jeaous was back then, but I did it when he was still with Camille and before I got sick sick...So you can't really fault me right?

And I thought it was super cute that he would scrunch up his nose and purse his lips whenever Damon would pretend to hit on me. But now whenever he gets jealous? It gets on my nerves because he pays me back ten times fold whenever one of Rebecca's friends comes over.

But hey, I can't really hate jealousy because that's the one thing that got him to actually start to trust me...

* * *

_Playlist_

_I'm Yours - Jason Mraz_


	15. Cousin

We were witness to our dearest friends and family go through horrible fights over the most simplest things…Back then I was quite nervous that we would end up that way…

* * *

"So I'm confused…Which is the boyfriend, Caroline?" Jamie asked as he looked between the two guys on either side of Caroline.

"I'm her boyfriend." Nik said as Damon looked at Jamie and shook his head, "No I am."

Jamie stared in confusion while Caroline dragged Damon away and out into the hall. "Deal's off."

"What why?" Damon asked as he crossed his arms.

Caroline shrugged a little, "We're dating…So there's no need to make him jealous."

"I think it'll be a good experience for him if he got jealous." Damon said with a smirk.

She shook her head, "No. He left his girlfriend for me, he's taking care of me and I don't want to mess it up by getting him angry with me."

"Aw, come on, it'll be fun." Damon said as he gave her a little smile.

"Nope. I'm sorry but no. I'll pay you later." She said with her own smirk before walking away.

Damon ran after her and stopped in front of her, "No fair. Rose hasn't gotten fully jealous yet, at least play it out until I get my happy ending too."

She sighed and nodded a little, "Fine. I'll give you two weeks."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said before hugging her and picking her up, spinning her around. As he set her down, he kissed her cheek and smiled, "You're the best cousin ever."

"Of course I am…Just please don't spin me again, I feel like I'm going to throw up now."

Damon winced a bit, "Sorry, I forget."

She shrugged a little and messed his hair, "It's fine."

He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head as they walked back towards the cafeteria, "So for now, I'll pretend that we're fighting, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay…We should look angry…Think of something that makes you angry."

"You tore my leather jacket when we were seven." He said as he dropped his arm from around her and scowled playfully at her.

She laughed before clearing her throat and scowling at him, "You broke my favorite Barbie when we were eight."

"There, we're mad." Damon said with a laugh as they walked into the cafeteria.

Nik watched as they walked in, they seemed to be angry, but he had seen them laughing and seen Damon spinning her around and giving her a kiss. What was that about?

* * *

Caroline was sitting with Rebekah and braiding her hair when Nik came and sat beside her, "Can we talk, Sweetheart?"

"Sure." Both of them answered with a cheeky smile, since he called them both 'Sweetheart'.

"I mean my oldest blonde Sweetheart." He chuckled and Rebekah giggled.

"Alright, Nik. I'll leave you two alone." Rebekah said before hopping off her chair and running with some of her friends.

Caroline smiled as she watched her run away and turned to Nik, "What's up, Babe?"

"I honestly don't understand the…relationship between you and Damon…I mean you two were in the hallway looking super happy and laughing and giving kisses, then you walk in here and look like you're fighting…" He voiced his observations.

"It's kinda complicated but we aren't dating…You're going to probably laugh at me but I kinda lied, I mean he's just my cousin."

"That's…what?" He asked in confusion.

"I kinda wanted to make y-" She began to tell him but Damon came up and interrupted her, putting his arm around shoulders.

"We have a date tomorrow night at seven, I'll pick you up. We're going to the movies to see that new horror movie." Damon told her, causing Nik to clench his jaw in anger.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I hate horror movies."

"But Rose loves them and she's going to be there." Damon said with a smirk.

"Of course she does…Fine, tomorrow at seven. I'm wearing jeans and a regular t-shirt." She said as she crossed her arms.

Damon groaned, "No, I need you to look hot."

Nik looked at Damon with a glare and Caroline laughed, "Babe, calm down. I was trying to explain before my cousin decided to interrupt." She said, looking at Nik.

"Then do explain." He said as he kept glaring at Damon.

Damon laughed, "You know how girls act like lesbians in clubs when a guy is getting to clingy? Or how best friends pretend to be dating to get the crush jealous? That's basically me and Caroline."

"I told him about you and he told me about his crush Rose, so we decided to pretend to date to piss y'all off and make y'all jealous." Caroline said with a shrug.

Nik stared at them for a second before laughing, not being able to help himself, "I'll never understand you, Sweetheart."

Caroline laughed, "Our whole family things like that. So I'm sure you'll never understand any of us."

"She sure has a good point." Damon said as he laughed with them.

* * *

Neither of the three noticed the people that were watching them from the hall.

"I hate them." One said to the other in anger.

"We'll take care of them soon enough. They won't last once I'm through with them." The other said.

"After everything you told me…I'll make sure they break up. He'll have to leave and she'll be left alone…Then you can help make all those rumors come true."

"It is what I'm best at." The other person said before laughing.

Surely Caroline and Nik thought they were going to be able to have a happy ending…But these two _girls _had something else entirely up their sleeves.

Something that would make them fight and leave the other…It seemed to be the perfect plan…

* * *

So the lie I told him didn't exactly affect us in a bad way…we could laugh about it. It was a relief and it showed that we weren't going to let little trivial things ruin us. Nothing could ever ruin us.

* * *

**A/N: Finally updated this! Please forgive any mistakes and the fact that it is short! **

**But I added that little mystery in the end ;) I'd love to hear your thoughts on who you think they are.**

**Please leave a review, I love them so! just as much as I love y'all!  
**

**-WeirdOne**


	16. Stay

Long distance relationships…For some couples, it is something so easy to overcome…For others, it is a challenge that they can't see through…For a time, we wondered which couple we would turn out to be.

* * *

Nik was anxious to get to Caroline, he had news and he knew for a fact that she wouldn't like it at all. Hell, he didn't like it, but he had to do this.

With a sigh, he knocked on her front door and waited with bated breath for her to answer.

He began to pace as he tried to figure out how on earth he was going to reveal this to her. It was tear her apart…It would tear them apart…

With a jolt sent to his heart, he watched as the front door swung open, revealing her beaming face. It had been so long since he had seen genuine happiness grace her features and he hated to be the one that would break her once more.

The past weeks, she had admittedly gotten better…There was less crying and more laughs…Less brooding and more smiles. She had finally seemed to be dealing with the awfulness that was her health and it warmed him inside to see her finally happy.

"Hey, Nik. I wasn't expecting you 'til later." She giggled as she pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, slowly he watched as her smile began to fade, replaced by a worried and curious gaze, "What's the matter?"

Scratching the back of his neck, he met her gaze and sighed, "Sweetheart…I need to tell you something."

If he thought she looked worried before, she was doubly worried, "What is it?"

He stepped up to her and held her hands in his, "I have to go back to England…Just for a couple months…"

She gaped at him and scoffed in confusion, "Why? I thought…I thought you were staying here…Why do you have to go back?"

"My parents claim to miss me and want me to go spend several weeks with them…I refused immediately, of course, but they insisted and my brother stepped in and promised that I'd go on my behalf. I don't want to leave but he's forcing me to…I leave in a week." He explained regretfully.

"Well…Okay…It's only a couple months, right? We can handle that…" She said, giving him a reassuring smile.

He nodded a little, "Of course we can…But I don't want to leave you so soon." He said as he put a hand against her cheek gently.

"I'll be fine…I'll miss you like crazy but we can manage this…I love you." She said as she leaned into his touch.

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you too. More than you know."

She smiled, hoping to reassure his worries…She knew this wasn't going to be an easy coming few months, but having him worry about her was not what she wanted…

*1 week later*

Holding back her tears, Caroline helped pull Nick's suitcases out of the trunk of her car. She noticed his brother and sister waiting in the car parked in front of them.

"It'll only be two months…I'll be back before you know it, Sweetheart." He whispered to her as he took one of the suitcases from her.

She nodded a little and wrapped her free arm around his waist, "Just be careful…Stay safe…And remember that you are no longer a single man, so you can't go womanizing over there." She teased as he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

"First, I'll stay safe, I promise you that. And second, I could never forget that I'm no longer single. You're all I need." He said with a charming smile, causing her to blush.

"It's time to leave, Niklaus." She heard his brother say from behind them and heard Nik's sigh of annoyance.

She turned and looked at his brother, "Just one moment, please? I'm Caroline, by the way…Nik's girlfriend."

"Of course, I've heard plenty about you…I'm Elijah, and he needs to go now before he misses the flight." Elijah said as he put a hand in his jacket pocket, watching Nik's jaw set.

Rebekah ran up and tugged on Elijah's pant leg, "'Lijah! Let them say goodbye before he has to go, be courteous."

Elijah sighed and walked away while picking up Rebekah in his arms and holding her, Caroline smiled a little and looked back at Nik, "Well, I guess it's time…"

He sighed and pulled her into his arms, "Time will fly, I promise."

She sighed and pressed her face into his chest and held back her tears, "It's gonna feel like hell."

"I know but just think of all the fun we'll have when I get back. I'll even bring you a present." He told her, trying to cheer her up a bit.

She grinned and nodded, "I love you, Nik."

He took a small step back and lifted her face up to look into her eyes, leaning down, he gave her a sweet, gentle kiss, "I love you, too, Caroline. I'll be back soon."

She took a deep breath as he pulled away and went to his siblings, she watched with a heavy heart as he hugged his baby sister tight before nodding to his brother and picking up his suitcases.

Caroline crossed her arms tight as she watched him walk into the airport, it wasn't goodbye but it still broke her heart for him to leave, even if it wasn't for good.

She felt it in her bones…something was going to happen…

* * *

I've learned to trust my gut over the years…Back then, I knew something bad would come out of him going home for the couple months…I wish that I wasn't always right about my gut feelings…

* * *

_Playlist_

_Stay - Rihanna_


End file.
